The Gems
by TheDeiTroller
Summary: Looks like Team Copper hasn't disbanded yet. This time, the crazed team is looking for some gems. But their intention of capturing a certain girl still remains. Sequel to 'An Insane Tale of Team Copper'. Ships: Special, Oldrival, MangaQuest, Frantic, Fatherly, slight Graceful, slight Resistance, SoulSilver and eventual Haughty.
1. The GirlsWomen-Only Vacation PART I

Chapter 1: The Girls/Women-Only Vacation PART I

**A/N: Welcome to my new story, The Gems. I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter of it : The Girls/Women-Only Vacation PART I. All seems peaceful... for now, that is.**

**BTW, I've hired a new disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, and 'dei' belongs to my class ONLY.**

...

"This is heaven, isn't it?" Winter commented. She was lying on one of the sea-side bed things, except it was by the pool.

"I never thought you're the sunshine kinda person," Flannery said.

Winter shrugged. "I'm so full of surprises." Winter leaned over and grabbed her glass of lemonade.

"Hey!" Whitney yelled. "The trampoline's here!"

You'd think a make-up store gave a discount on lipstick. Well, look at how fast they ran towards the trampoline.

_Who knew I loved trampolining so much?_ Winona thought as Winter shoved Jadia and Whitney onto the trampoline.

"Let's shuffle!" Whitney cried, making an attempt to do the LMFAO shuffle on the trampoline, but ended up failing. Miserably. Still, she had a good time.

Jadia did something as crazy as to (attempt) ballet-dance on the trampoline.

"That's crazy!" Candice cried. "Here, you can dance mid-air now!" She jumped onto the trampoline, taking Jadia of guard.

"Hey!" Jadia cried.

Candice smirked. "Do what you can to survive here."

Jadia scowled.

...

It was dinnertime, and the women/girls were standing around the BBQ pit, trying to start a fire.

"Lemme help!" Flannery said. "Ninetails, use Flamethrower!"

"You just burnt the BBQ pit!" Maylene said.

"Heh heh." Flannery smiled and sweat-dropped. Suddenly, her Pokégear started to ring. "Sorry, guys! I'll be back in a bit!" She rushed off to a corner.

Winter smirked. "Three guesses on who that is."

"Her boyfriend?" Fantina suggested.

"Yeah, but _who_," Winter said. "As in, a person."

"Uh..." Everyone was stumped - except Winter, who seemed to know just who-. Even Winona, who knew Flannery the best of all of them, was stuck.

"Is it Brawly?" Maylene wondered.

"Can't be; he's dating Roxanne," Winona said thoughtfully.

"We are _not_!" Roxanne was blushing at the very thought of she and Brawly dating.

"As surprising as it sounds," Winter added with a smirk.

"Mack, ex Admin of Team Magma?" Misty offered.

"Close," Winter said. "But he's missing."

"And I don't think Brawly will be very happy to hear Flannery's dating someone he had lost to in the Kyogre and Groudon incident," Winona stated.

"Maybe I should tell you," Winter said. "But let me say another thing first. Flannery's sure taking longer than a 'bit'."

"So?!" Jadia demanded. She was kind of Jasmine's opposite.

"Then again, maybe I _shouldn't!_" Winter laughed.

"How about we _all _confess who we have a crush on?" Candice suggested eagerly.

"I am out of here," Erika said, making an attempt to walk away, except she was being held back by Janine.

Janine laughed. "Oh, please stay, Erika," she pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

"Then you go first," Candice said to Janine, grinning.

"No way." Janine shook her head. "You were the one who suggested it. Why don't _you _go first?"

"You said it was fun!" Candice argued. "You should go first."

Winter laughed. "Ladies, I think I'll go first if you can't decide!"

"Who is the guy?" Misty asked eagerly.

Winter smiled. "Aaron."

...

"There's something strange, Missy," Pearl said. "I thought by now you'd be challenging the Johto or Hoenn Gyms."

"I _would_," Platinum replied. "Except I want to challenge the Mahogany Gym first, but the Gym Leader, Winter, is not in."

"And nothing I say will make you challenge the other Gyms first, right?" Pearl pressed.

"Too true, Pearl."

Pearl smiled. "Oh, and I remember something Dad told me. Something about what you had said about me."

"Oh?" Platinum raised her eyebrow in an attempt to show that she was just interested and not anything else, but the truth is, she was blushing. It was very slight, but it's still a blush. "What did he tell you?"

Pearl's grin got even wider. "Well, after challenging the Battle Hall and winning," he said. "Dad told you to follow him to some room in the Frontier.

"He said that you had said that I didn't think he was the worst father on earth," Pearl continued. "You'd also stated that I often spoke about him, and that I'm very proud of the fact that I inherited his ability to predict a Pokémon's next move by its stance, from Dad.

"You had continued by saying that any battle prowess and determination you have," Pearl went on. "Must've rubbed off on you from your travels with me, and that you were the one who was being taken care of.

"Am I right, Missy?" Pearl asked gently.

Platinum nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"Well," Pearl said. "I was very happy when I'd heard that. Oh, and in case you're wondering, this question is just some random thing that's popped in my mind," he added.

Platinum smiled softly, in attempt to hide her thoughts from Pearl. _Wow!_ she thought. _I think I don't have to see Winter to solve my love problems. I... I think I've chosen the boy!_

...

The other girls/women - except Flannery, who was _still _on the phone with whoever - stared at Winter in shock.

"What?!" Winter said defensively. "He's so sexy!"

The others still gaped at her.

"Janine, it's your turn now." Winter smirked.

"Okay." Janine drew a deep breath. "H-he is..." For some reason, she could not choke out the man's name.

Candice playfully slapped Janine on the back. "Spit it out," Candice said cheerily.

_Do we belong in the same world?_ Janine wondered. She took another deep breath. "H... he... he is... Falkner."

Winter, Jadia and Whiney high-fived. "We knew it!" the three shouted.

Sabrina face-palmed. _How did I get dragged into this mess?_

"Your turn now, Candice," Janine said, spinning around to face Candice.

"This may seem stupid," Candice stated. "But I think I like Silver!"

"H-how do you even know him?!" Misty spluttered.

"Well, we were imprisoned in the same room, and next to each other," Candice explained as though it was obvious. "That gave me a chance to get to know each other."

"I think you to are perfect for each other," Winter announced casually. "After all, you're warm and friendly, while he's cold and distant."

Candice beamed. "Okay, it's your turn, Winona."

Winona turned into a very interesting shade of red. "I can't believe it..." she mumbled. "Okay," she said louder. "This is very, _very _stupid, but..." She paused, wondering whether to chicken out.

As though reading Winona's mind, Winter behind Winona, and pinned her arms behind. "You can't run now," Winter sang cheerfully.

_Then I've no choice._ Winona inhaled. "He's... Wallace."

"The both of you will get back together!" Winter crowed, and un-pinning Winona's arms.

Winona blushed. "S-shut up!"

...

Platinum looked at Pearl, at Diamond, that back at Pearl.

_Yes, _she thought. _I love... Pearl._

...

**A/N: Rise and shine! Lovely weather!**

**Actually, I had originally planned for Platinum to realise who she loves at the end of the story, but I guess I've changed my mind. ^^ Now it's up to Pearl**** to make this into a Haughtyshipping fic. **

**Commonershippers, I don't care what you think. You should've known this, if you've read my profile. If you _did_, then you'd know I love Haughtyshipping, so I might choose it for this story too.**

**This chapter's getting too long, so I'll continue the crushes in the next chapter. So, please review nicely, especially you, Commonershippers.**


	2. The GirlsWomen-Only Vacation PART II

Chapter 2: The Girls/Women-Only Vacation PART II

**A/N: Welcome back! I've checked the number of views 'An Insane Tale of Team Copper' has, and I was shocked to see it had about 700 views. Too bad I only three reviews. Sigh.**

**This is the second part to the vacation the female Gym Leaders took. Please, enjoy.**

...

Winter pouted playfully. "Aw! But you _have _to get back together with Wallace, Winona!"

"What?" Whitney grinned. "The both of you are never, ever, _ever_ getting back together?"

"Are you singing 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together"?" Candice asked Whitney.

Winona sighed. _I knew my answer would cause an uproar like this._ "Enough! I'll get back together with him it I want to!"

Winter grinned slyly. "But you know you love him," she pressed on.

Winona shook her head. "Your turn, Jadia."

Jadia paused, breathing short, ragged breaths. "S-seriously? In front of _all_ of you?!" she demanded.

"Yup." Misty nodded mock-seriously.

Jadia sighed. "Fine!" She tossed her hands up. "Roark."

Everyone, even the serious ones, cracked up.

"What?!" Jadia snapped defensively.

Winter wiped away her tears. "He's just over there." Winter jerked her finger over her shoulder.

Jadia's heart stopped. _Oh no. Did he hear me?_ "First course of action," she said. "Is to kill Candice."

Candice smirked. "I've no control over who you like, so the only person you can blame is yourself, since you said his name so loudly," Candice replied snappily.

"My life's getting so much better. I get it," Jadia stated sarcastically.

Winter shrugged helplessly. "Just pick another person, Jadia."

"Sabrina."

Sabrina sighed. _And I'd thought I could remain as spectator. Guess not._ She took three steps backwards, gathering courage. "Fine," she finally spat. "Surge."

"Ah, don't state the obvious," Jadia said.

"How's that obvious?" Sabrina retorted. "Okay, you're next, Claire."

"What if I say... nobody?" Claire's eyes glinted maliciously.

Winter, Candice and Jadia rolled their eyes.

Flannery came running back. "Hi! Sorry I took so long. Well, it was Mitch who'd talked for so long!"

Winter's eyes glinted. "In any way," she said slyly, grinning. "Is there _anything _between you and Mitch?"

Flannery blushed. "I... I don't know what you mean!"

"You know very well what I mean."

Flannery scratched her neck. "Ah, um..."

"So what's the verdict, Miss Flannery?" Winter folded her arms.

"I _do _have a _crush _on him," Flannery admitted. "If that's what you mean."

Whitney, Candice, Maylene and Winter cracked up and high-fived each other.

Flannery blinked. "Why're you guys so happy?" she asked.

"Cuz we just _knew _it!" Whitney crowed.

"Okaay..." Flannery drawled.

...

Platinum's POV

Yes, I have chosen who I loved. And he is Pearl. But of course; how can a girl _not _fall in love with him?! He's so charismatic and cute... no, a better word is _handsome_.

I love the way his gravity-defying golden hair flutters in the wind. I love the strong, determined look in his eyes whenever he has set his mind on a certain goal (which is mostly to teach me new things). I love the way he says Missy. I'm not sure why; I just do. And I kinda like the way his hand feels...

Snap out of it, Platinum! But I couldn't; I was rendered incapable of doing much. In fact, all I could do now was to stare at (handsome) Pearl. Mr Hotness...

_I'm really going to go crazy if this keeps up, _I told myself. But even the threat of going mental could not tear my eyes off him.

Uh-oh, I _really _need to look away now; Pearl has turned around, - after talking to Senior Red about Pokémon battles - and is looking at me! I could feel my cheeks heat up as I struggled to look away.

Pearl's now walking over to me, and I'm trying my best to keep calm. I tried my breathing technics that Mother had thought me when I was five. I needn't have tried, as it was just increasing my nervousness.

"Missy." The way he said it was really beautiful, like it was music to my ears. "Are you okay? You look kinda flushed..."

"I-I'm fine," I replied, struggling to compose myself.

Pearl handed me a glass of cold water. "You should drink this." He smiled at me.

I took it. "Thanks."

He chuckled. "No prob!" He patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

I sat on the sofa, sipping cold water while in deep thought.

...

Crystal blinked. _No way... Gold did _not _ask me to go out with him!_

Gold was impatient. "What's the verdict, Super Serious Gal?"

'Super Serious Gal' was in too much shock to register that Gold, seemingly the most annoying boy on the planet, had just used the childish nickname _again!_ "Uh..." Crystal trailed off. _He's cute, Crys, _a voice that sounded suspiciously like Blue's said telepathically. _Give him a shot. And if you don't like him, squash him like the bug you always think him to be._ "Sure," she finally replied.

Gold cheered and whomped her on the back. "That's great!" he chortled. "Meet you here tomorrow, five. Wear anything you want. You can come in a bikini too; I wouldn't mind," he added cheekily.

Crystal kicked him in his balls. "No way am I coming in a... _'b' thing!_" she burst out in anger.

"Okay, okay!" Gold yelped. "I get it! Righty-ho! Yes, ma'am!" He scuttled off like a crab that was scared by its predator.

...

**A/N: Romance, romance! Platinum's little (okay, HUGE) crush on Pearl is adorable, isn't it? Okay, she sounds as though she's infatuated. I'd know how that feels.**

**Even I, the wonderful author of wonderfulness, is shocked that Crystal actually chose Gold. Maybe she had a crush on him this entire time...**

**Please review NICELY!**


	3. Was That Romance I Saw?

Chapter 3: Was That Romance I Saw?

**A/N: I suddenly realised what a lame title 'The Gems' is. But this story won't be!**

**No, I haven't died yet. I was just busy with my studies, and by the time I'm done with my homework, I'm too tired to write. Do take that into consideration.**

**This takes place two months after the previous chapter. This means that Winter's mum is three months pregnant! It also means that in the story, it is August 2012.**

**Ages: **

**Red, Blue and Green: 18**

**Yellow: 16**

**Gold, Silver and Crystal: 15**

**Ruby and Sapphire: 14**

**Emerald: 13**

**Diamond, Pearl and Platinum: 12**

**This chapter will be bursting with fluff and romance in general. So sit back and take it all in casually.**

...

_Specialshipping: A dinner_

Red took Yellow's hand and walked into the restaurant. It was stylishly decorated, with expensive white tablecloths to cover the cool black tabletops, padded chairs with probably the most expensive materials, and chandeliers decorated with rubies and diamonds. The light glittered as some song - probably 'Oppa Gangnam Style' by Psy - was played.

Yellow was awed. "This is so... pretty," she said in a bated breath.

Red nodded, grinning. "Just wanna take you out to somewhere nice for... you know... our tenth date..." He scratched his head, his face the colour of his crimson eyes. "Or was it our fifteenth date?" he wondered.

"Red, stop worrying about how many dates we'd gone on in the past," Yellow said. "Just sit down."

Red sat down and grinned at his girlfriend. "So! What shall we talk about?"

Red'll always be the dense guy everyone else knew, but to Yellow, he's the cutest guy in the entire galaxy.

...

_Silver's and his broken heart: Breaking inside - Part I_

Silver felt an ache in his heart.

"I'm so happy, you know!" Blue bubbled from the other line. "Green... he's uber gorg!"

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you, sis," Silver said. It wasn't a _total _lie; sure, he's slowly breaking inside, but as long as Blue's happy, Silver will force himself to be the normal Silver everyone knew. Meaning: The cold and unfriendly boy of fourteen (almost fifteen) years of age. If he were to not be anything of the above, people would figure out that something's wrong. So this is a problem that Silver must overcome on his own.

Blue didn't seem to notice anything. "Oh, is that the bell?" she asked. "Yes, it is. Which means _Green _is here!"

Silver had to pinch his lips together to prevent himself from puking. As the weeks flew by, Silver started to hate Green more and more with each time Blue mentioned his (Green's) name. Unfortunately, the only thing he could reply was a very strangled "hmm". It didn't even _sound _like a "hmm"! It sounded more like a chipmunk squeaking when it had lost its voice.

"Okay..." Blue seemed disturbed by the squeak. "I'll call you later! If I've energy of cuz," she added cheekily. "Just kidding! I always have energy for you!"

_But you don't have all your romantic feelings for me, _Silver thought. It sounded whiny.

"Bye! Love ya!"

Too bad it's only platonic feelings.

"Bye," Silver choked out at last. "I love you too." _Romantically too, which seems like you're reserving for itty-bitty, little, pathetic Green, _Silver thought. _Don't you get it, Blue?! Green doesn't understand you! Your parents don't, yet. Not even your best friends, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire and Platinum! Only I _truly _understand and get your methods, tricks and ways._

However, crying and whining won't help Silver's case. The only thing he _can_ do now is to just accept life's unfair ways. He did so, closing his metallic eyes.

But it doesn't fix the crack on his heart, though.

...

_Oldrivalshipping: In the park_

Green slipped his hand into Blue's. They were sitting on a bench in the park in Saffron, admiring the Pidgeys and flowers.

"How's life at the Gym?" Blue asked.

Green shrugged. "Same old, same old."

"You make it sound so boring."

"Maybe because it is."

_This conversation's getting nowhere, _Blue thought.

"How's your parents?" Green asked.

"Oh. They have yet to move in," Blue answered.

Green was puzzled. "Why's that so?" he asked.

"They've a lot of stuff to pack, and they're looking for people to buy the place," Blue replied.

"But it's been about two months already," Green pointed out.

"Parents will be strange parents." Blue sighed.

Green bit his lip, and plucked a flower off a bush. He stuck it into Blue's brown hair, making the girl blush.

"W-what?" Blue stammered.

"That's to make you feel better." Green smiled, but it's small.

"Thanks," Blue said quietly. She leaned her head on Green's shoulder as they stared into the sunset.

...

_MangaQuestShipping: A Movie_

_What am I doing at Gold's home?!_ Crystal wondered. Even though she was dating Gold now, she occasionally felt insecure. She reminded herself that now that Gold's fifteen, he should be able to control his hormones. She hoped.

"Yo!" Gold sauntered into his living room.

"You'd better be good to me, or your balls are dead," Crystal threatened. "Plus, your mum isn't here to save you, since you're living on your own now."

"Not really," Gold replied, grinning his smile that always makes Crystal go weak in the knees. "I'm living with you."

"Shoot. I forgot."

Gold's smile got wider. "Is it because you're thinking too much about me? I do this to ladies all the time. Don't worry," he said.

Crystal scowled. "Let's just watch a movie."

"Okay, okay!" Gold took a DVD out of his cupboard. It was 'World War II - Pokémon Style'.

During the movie, Gold slipped his hand into Crystal's, then pressed his lips to her cheek. After pulling away, Gold said, "I love you."

Sometimes Gold could be the sweetest boy on earth.

...

_Oldrivalshipping: In the park_

Blue quickly rushed to her door to open it. It was Green.

"You ready?" Green asked.

"Yeah, just lemme put on my shoes," Blue replied.

Green extended his hand. "Let's not tarry."

_Silver and his broken heart: Breaking inside - Part II_

Silver picked up his ringing Pokégear. "Silver speaking."

"Hey, Silver!" Blue chirped. "Imagine me thumping you on the back - I can't do it on the phone."

Silver managed a half smile. "I can totally imagine it." It wasn't a lie.

"The date with Green today was pure _awesomeness!_" Blue squealed.

Silver inwardly sighed, and resigned to his fate of listening to how awesome Green was.

Blue described the date in horribly detailed manner. Silver quietly snorted. _The date sounds too clichéd. Going to the park, plucking a flower and putting it in her hair, that's what 'awesome' Green did. But I can do much better than that!_ Silver thought.

"Oh!" Blue cried suddenly. "I've got a call from Green! Call you back later." She hung up without even saying bye. Turns out Green's much more important to get than saying bye to Silver.

Silver sighed. _You're on the phone with your boyfriend..._

...

_FranticShipping: Being walked in on_

Ruby sat on his bed, with Sapphire on the floor. His family and Sapphire's were having dinner together that night.

He kept the door closed for privacy, but didn't lock it; if he locked it, it may seem as though he's doing _inappropriate _things with Sapphire. He shuddered at that thought.

"Your room is surprisingly boyish, for a gay," Sapphire remarked.

"I'm a guy," Ruby shot back defensively. "And if I'm a gay, why do I love you, a girl?!"

"Did I say gay?" Sapphire wondered. "I'd meant _sissy_."

Ruby rolled his eyes. "And what would you - a barbarian - know?"

Sapphire puffed her chest. "Why, to kick your balls when you piss me off!"

"_When _I piss you off?" Ruby said pointedly, arching his eyebrows.

Sapphire sighed. "Yup, with your 'Pokémon beauty' blah blah blah..."

"What_ever_." Ruby folded his arms in a huff.

He and Sapphire remained silent for a while. That was, till he suddenly yanked Sapphire onto his bed. Before Sapphire could say anything, he kissed her.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Norman and Professor Birch walked it.

"Dad!" the two yelled, breaking apart, red-faced.

...

**A/N: Yes! After a few days, I've finally managed to complete this chappie!**

**Im really confused about the ages, so I'll just put the ages as anyway I please. I don't really care what Bulbapedia says.**

**Please review!**


	4. The Trio is Broken

Chapter 4: The Trio is Broken

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've got my school stuff to do and so on. In fact, I should be doing my school stuff now, but I want a break.**

**The trio is broken... Which trio? The Heavily-Dressed-Men Trio? The Lightly-Clothed-Women Trio? The DPP trio? Who knows? Me.**

**Note: You know in my previous chapter, I wrote Silver's Broken Heart - Part 2? Yeah, and you know the last part where Silver thought _You're no the phone with your boyfriend_? Yeah, you can insert my story You Belong With Me into the gap.**

...

Platinum sat on her couch, in deep thought.

"Missy!" Pearl said, his face grim. "We need to get to the hospital, now."

"Huh?" Platinum was confused. "Why is that so?"

Pearl took a deep breath. "This concerns Dia."

...

"What do you mean, this concerns Dia?" Platinum asked.

"It just does." Pearl looked ahead. "Let's just continue on our way."

"Yeah, okay..." But Platinum's mind was on a certain blond.

...

The hospital room was loudly quiet, as if death has already passed through the room. The doctors and nurses were pale, and the patients looked no better.

Platinum and Pearl saw Diamond lying on a bed, his foot bandaged up. Diamond smiled. "Missy, Pearl."

"Hello," Platinum said softly.

"Hey." Pearl's eyes were cast downwards.

"This regards our traveling," Diamond said.

"We'll continue traveling once you've gotten better," Platinum said firmly.

Diamond shook his head. "No, you two must continue traveling, to protect the world," he said. "I can feel a disaster looming over us. You two must continue traveling, even if-" He gulped. "-I can't be with you."

"A disaster?!" Pearl said. "What disaster? Hadn't we defeated that Team Copper?"

"No," Platinum replied stiffly. "We used a spacial warp to escape, remember?"

"Oh yeah." How could he have forgotten?

"We haven't stopped them for good," Diamond continued. "Which is why you two must continue traveling, to stop them. I've heard they're after some gems of sort."

Pearl swallowed hard, while Platinum nodded soberly.

"W-we understand," Pearl said weakly. "We'll leave you in your peace now."

_At least I was able to convey the message to them, _Diamond thought.

And so, the trio was broken.

...

"He said gems, right?" Pearl asked Platinum.

"Yes."

"Let's name all the gems we know of!" Pearl decided. "The gems that were originally the red and blue orbs and... uh..."

Platinum shook her head. "Gems of power?"

"I'd suppose so." Pearl ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly.

Platinum stood up. "Let's go."

...

"This is insane," Pearl said, looking around.

"Yes," Platinum agreed. "Let's stick close."

"But I won't allow you!"

"Who's there?" Pearl yelled, whipping out his Chimhiko.

"It's me! Commander Cherlia of Team Copper."

"And Commander Jackson of Team Copper!"

Platinum and Pearl gasped. "I thought Team Copper's disbanded?!" they both exclaimed. "What're you two doing here?"

Cherlia laughed. "Do you think we'll give up so easily? I don't think so."

"You two know about the gems," Jackson said.

"So what if we do?" demanded Pearl. "You won't die, right?"

"Tsk tsk," Jackson said, shaking his head. "It's too dangerous for you kids to be running about freely. We'll need to kill you."

"Missy." Pearl stood in front of Platinum. "Please step back."

...

"Oh, I have all my fingers. The knife goes chop chop chop," Gold sang as he used a pen to hit the spaces between his fingers. "If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come out. And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out. But all the same I play this game cuz that's what's all about. Oh CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."

"Gold!" Crystal magically appeared beside Gold. "Stop singing that horrible song, and stop hitting the spaces in between your fingers. You may hurt yourself, especially since you're 'picking up the speed'." She rolled her eyes. "Where have you heard this chop chop chop thingy anyway?!" she demanded.

"The music video for Misery, by Maroon 5," Gold replied. "I can't believe how abusive the girlfriend is! Oh, wait! I _can _believe it. After all, I'm dating a girl who uses her boyfriend as a kicking target." He smiled slyly.

Wrong thing to say. Crystal kicked him in his balls.

"Yeouch!" Gold yelped. "You see what I mean?! I think Adam Levine and I will be good friends."

"You're not gonna be friends with him any time soon." Crystal glared at Gold.

"Hey." Gold was afraid. Crystal's angry, so it wouldn't seem wise to provoke her anymore. "Crys, chill." He wrapped his arms around her.

She blinked. _Gold is so confusing, _she thought as she hugged him back. _He can be very annoying, but in a drop of a hat, he becomes the most romantic and the sweetest boy on earth._

Gold grinned. "So, how about we chill out somewhere?"

Crystal gave him a wary look. "You... won't do anything, right?"

"Of course I won't!" he exclaimed. "I'm too afraid of the consequences."

_I've got him on a leash,_ Crystal thought, smirking. "Bring it on."

...

**A/N: Well, well! Looks like Team Copper _hasn't _disbanded yet. That's a shame, but it makes me glad, cuz I've something to write about. Do we call that a paradox or irony?**

**Please review!**


	5. Bouncing Off The Walls

Chapter 5: Bouncing Off The Walls

**A/N: And here I am with a new and brilliant idea! What is it, you ask? Well, it is-**

**(Insert random name): Sir/Madam! You can't do that; you'll be spoiling the surprise!**

**Me: True...**

...

Winter Setsugen scribbled some stuff in her white notebook. What she wrote read:

_- Winona_

_- Flannery_

_- Candice_

_- Maylene_

_- Whitney_

_- Misty_

_- Phoebe_

_- Me_

Winter smirked, snapping her notebook shut. She's going to meet up with some people to talk with.

...

"Ahem!" Winter said, standing in her Gym. "I've been thinking about this for a long time."

"How long?" Candice asked.

"Three weeks."

"Thinking about what?" questioned Winona.

"About-"

_BOOM SHAKA-LAKA! LALALA SHAKA WAKA LAKA! BOOM BOOM TROLLOLOLO!_

Winter shook her head. "Why do I even have that stupid ringtone?" She rushed over to pick up the call. "Hello, Winter Setsugen of Mahogany speaking."

Pause.

"You want doughnuts?" Winter seemed incredulous. "Just yesterday you'd said the sight of doughnuts will make you puke."

Pause again.

"Fine." Winter surrendered. "You can have your doughnuts. Bye." She clicked off. "That's my mum," she told the others at her Gym. "She'd wanted doughnuts."

"Pregnant women," Flannery said while smiling. "Must be tough."

"You don't say," Winter said in reply.

"So, what's this breaking news?" Misty asked.

Winter grinned. "We're gonna form a band!"

...

Cherlia and Jackson laughed.

"You two are just ordinary trainers," said Cherlia. "But Jacky and I are _pros_!"

"After all," Jackson added. "we're Commanders of Team Copper!"

The two evil people laughed, Platinum remained her poker face, while Pearl was grumbling about 'evil people's cackling'. Not that anyone can blame him.

"Are you two that strong?" Pearl cocked his eyebrow. "Cuz I don't think so." He tossed out his Pokéball that held Chimhiko. Platinum tossed out her Pokéball containing Empoleon.

"We don't care what a foolish brat thinks about Team Copper!" Cherlia puffed out her chest haughtily. "C'mon, let's fight a two-on-two battle!"

...

Phoebe - who had happened to be drinking tea at that time- choked. She coughed. "A-a _band?!_" She was incredulous.

"Yup! We have good material," replied Winter. She was smiling cheekily.

"Um..." Maylene said. "What kinda material?"

Winter grinned. "We, of cuz! I bet _some _of ya have some guys you wanna bash." She glanced at Winona.

Winona noticed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she replied in a flustered manner.

"Tsk tsk," Winter said. "Surely there needs to be truth amongst friends. Win," she added. "We all know you broke up with Wallace. And now you can get revenge!"

"I'm in!" Candice said. She grabbed Maylene's shoulder. "And so is Maylene!"

"H-hey!" Maylene yelped. "You're pinching too tight!"

Soon, everyone raised their hands.

Winter smiled. "Very well. We'll have another meeting next week."

...

Pearl bit his lip. "Go, Chimhiko!" He whipped Chimhiko out of his Pokéball.

"Go, Empoleon!" Platinum cried.

Cherlia sent out a Dewgong while Jackson sent out a Gloom.

Pearl didn't wait. "Chimhiko! Fire Spin!" he commanded.

Cherlia smirked. "Quick one, aren't you?" she said. "Dewgong, use Aqua Tail!"

_My Pokémon's much faster than yours!_ Pearl thought. "Dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

"Are you so sure?" Cherlia cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Pearl yelled as he looked down. He gasped when he saw a wave of water coming right towards him and Chimhiko. "Ah!" But he reacted too late and was swept away by the water along with Chimhiko.

"Pearl!" Platinum screamed as she made an attempt to save him, but was held back by Jackson.

"I'm not gonna let you save your boyfriend just yet," Jackson said with a smirk. "You're fighting me..."

"Empoleon! Metal Claw!" Platinum shouted. "Switch! Froslass! Use Blizzard!"

Jackson cringed when he saw the damage Gloom had taken. "Uh... Swords Dance! Then use..." He tossed a Spelon Berry to Gloom. "Natural Gift!"

"Super... effective..." Platinum said under her breath, horrified. "Ice Shard!"

Unfortunately, Gloom dodged the attack and dished out a Fire-type Natural Gift. This time, Froslass fainted too.

"Ha, we won," Jackson said, smirking. "See ya, kids."

...

Platinum shook as Rapidash carried Pearl. "Too strong..." she mumbled. "I had underestimated them because of the type relationships... I must get stronger."

"Well," Pearl said, who was awake. "Maybe you should challenge the Johto Gyms. Besides, maybe they know something about Team Copper."

Platinum managed a weak smile. "We'll defeat them..." She passes out, leaving Pearl to walk and carry her.

...

**A/N: This is one of my shortest and lamest chapters ever. I'm sorry.**

**Please review, thought.**


	6. VS Winter

Chapter 6: VS Winter

**A/N: Pardon my absence, people! I've been a very busy person as of late...**

**VS Winter... A Gym challenge! How wonderful! But who made the challenge, and why?**

...

The doorbell to Platinum's hotel room rang. She smiled. _Must be Pearl, Paka and Uji._

She hurried to open the door. She was right.

"Morning!" Pearl said. "Let's get on with it!"

Paka rolled his eyes, but smiled. He pointed to Pearl, twirling a finger around his head. Platinum giggled.

"Aha!" Pearl said triumphantly. "You laughed."

"Just shut up." She dragged him in and nodded to Paka and Uji as they walked in. She closed the door after them.

...

Pearl's fist crashed down onto the table. "We must get stronger!" he barked. "Those Team Copper plebes defeated us! We must get stronger!"

"Then why not challenge the Gyms in Johto?" Uji suggested. "Maybe they're of higher standard."

"Yes," Platinum said, brushing her shiny hair. "We shall do the usual, Pearl. But let's start with Winter - I'm terribly curious about her."

"Okay..." Pearl stood up. "Let's go!"

...

"Most divine Mistress," Cherlia said in a hushed voice. "We defeated those plebe trainers of Sinnoh. Two out of three, that is."

"Where's the third one?"

Cherlia shrugged. "I have no idea, but if I can locate him, I shall make sure he forgets about the time where that blur Greyson spilled the beans to him." Cherlia thought it over. "I think the third one's hospitalized."

"Good," the shadow in the room said in reply. "You and Sherila will work together on this mission. Knowing that trainer, you can just use your weakest Pokémon to defeat all six if his."

Cherlia got up. "But it's crucial to find out _where _he's hospitalized, no?" she asked.

The shadow thought it over. "No. It is not necessary. Just check any hospital, and if he's not in it, destroy it. It makes our destroying that we're going to do later on much easier."

"Very well." Cherlia turned around, only to be stopped by her Divine Mistress.

"Wait, Cherlia." The shadow creakily made its way to Cherlia.

"Since he's so weak," Divine Mistress said. "Just sent a grunt to search for him. You have other things to do."

Cherlia nodded obediently. "As you wish, ma'am."

...

"Okay!" Pearl looked at the training menu he had written. "Winter specialises in Ice Pokémon, so you should use Rapidash and Chimhiko!"

"Wait." Platinum held out her hand to stop him before he rambled on. "I heard that she also has a Seel."

"Use Pachirisu," he said quickly. "Let's start the training!"

...

The door exploded off its hinge. That doesn't so right... Oh, who cares?

So... Yes. The door exploded of its hinge, and this young woman in the Team Copper uniform for grunts walked in.

"Who are you?" Diamond shouted. "Leave with haste!" He sent out Wig.

"Now now," the woman said. "Be a good boy, and maybe your mama will give you dinner."

Diamond gritted his teeth. "If you think I'll just _listen _to you..." He swung his hand. "You don't know me!"

The grunt giggled. "We could've done it the easier way, but no matter!" She sent out her Drowzee. She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'd only asked once - I won't ask again!"

"What are you playing at?" Diamond demanded. "Wig, Wood Hammer!"

"Disable!" the female grunt said. "Now Torterra can't use Wood Hammer anymore!" Se smirked in satisfaction.

"So what?! Wig, use Razor Leaf!"

...

Platinum collapsed elegantly (miracle! miracle!) to the ground after two hours of non-stop training. Pearl flopped next to her while Paka and Uji sat down, unperturbed.

"Well," Pearl said. "You're pretty much prepared to do battle against the strongest Gym Leader of Johto!"

Platinum seemed startled. "I thought it was _Clair_, her specialty lying in Dragon-types?"

Pearl's blond tuft of her waggled about. "Winter's specialty has the type advantage over Clair's, so we can conclude that Winter's the strongest of them all!"

"Let's not worry about it!" Paka laughed. "What's important is that you beat Winter - no, all of them - to a pulp!"

Platinum nodded, breathlessly fanning herself.

"I think we should have dinner now," Uji said, checking his watch.

"But it may seem that Missy's being ganged up on by a bunch of dudes!" Pearl said.

...

The female grunt smirked. "Look at Torterra."

Diamond did so, and gasped. "W-why did Wig hurt itself with Razor Leaf instead of Drowzee?!" he asked.

"Before you unleashed Razor Leaf," the grunt explained. "I had Drowzee use Confusion to confuse your Torterra!"

"You're indeed strong... and fast," Diamond said. "But, I'm not gonna lose! When faced with a faster enemy, I have other ways to counter!"

The grunt seemed surprise, as she'd thought "a dumb bloke like him is too thick to come up with a good plan".

"For example..." Diamond paused dramatically. "All my Pokémon are extremely hardy! You won't be able to bring them down easily!"

"D-don't get cocky!" the grunt spluttered helplessly. "You know you're weak!"

_Are you so sure...?_

"Wig! Rock Slide!" Diamond shouted.

"Psybeam!" the Team Copper grunt grunted.

...

Someone yanked the blanket of Yellow. "Let's go shopping!" that someone yelled.

"Wak!" Yellow yelped in surprise. "Blue~!"

Blue smirked. "Rise and shine. "We're going shopping! No buts," she added when she saw Yellow's mouth open. "Let's get a move on it!"

Yellow sighed and trudged to her closet. "You knoooow I hate shopping!" she whined.

Blue waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense! Every girl loves to shop."

"Not Sapphire," Yellow pointed.

"Well." Blue rubbed her chin. "That's cuz she has a _valid _reason, while _you_ have agoraphobia!"

"I-I don't have agoraphobia!" Yellow spluttered indignantly.

"Just get inside." Blue shoved Yellow into the bathroom.

...

"Welcome, challengers!" Winter said. "This is where we..." She trailed off when she realised what she'd said. "Um... I can only have one challenger at a time..."

Pearl shook his head. "Platinum's the one who's challenging the Gym! The rest of us are spectating!" he explained in a rushed manner.

Winter nodded. "Get in here, Challenger Platinum!"

Challenger Platinum walked slowly and steadily towards Winter.

Winter smiled. "Nice floor, isn't it?" she asked.

"Um..." The floor wasn't exactly _nice _- it was super slippery and with a slight miscalculation, one could end up sliding to Blackthorn. "It's pretty," Platinum finally said.

"Okay..." Winter said. "I'll give you the Icicle Badge if you can knock out any one of my Pokémon! Cuz it proves that you're pretty strong that way, but when you challenge Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney and Morty, you have to knock down _all _their Pokémon. Clear?"

Platinum quickly nodded and sent out Rapidash.

"One more thing," Winter said. "According to the Johto Pokémon Association, only if all the challenger's Pokémon are down, the Gym Leader wins." Winter sent out Dewgong.

"Rapidash!" Platinum said. "Fire Blast!"

"Hmm..." Winter said, surveying Dewgong. "Looks like Dewgong's burnt... No matter! Rain Dance!"

Platinum seemed confused.

"You look so confused..." Winter smiled. "Allow me to tell you, then! My Dewgong's ability, Hydration, allows itself to recover from any _status _ailment - even self-afflicted such as Rest - whenever it's raining."

Platinum narrowed her eyes. _What's she playing_ at...?

"And..." Winter continued. "Dewgong! Use Aqua Tail!"

Rapidash squealed (um...) when it was hit.

Platinum looked worried. "Rapidash, use Rest!"

"Encore," Winter said. "Now you're Rapidash can only use Rest now, which makes my job easier now! Dewgong, use Aqua Jet non-stop until that Rapidash faints!"

...

"You didn't hit Wig..." Diamond said. "And... Your Drowzee has fainted 'cos of Rock Slide!"

The grunt laughed. "Drowzee hasn't fainted. And on top of that, you're Torterra's asleep coz of Hypnosis!"

"What?!" Diamond's head swung around to see Wig fast asleep.

The grunt continued her laughter which was painful to the ears. "This makes my victory much sweeter! Drowzee! Use Psybeam non-stop until Torterra faints!"

Diamond could only watch in agony as Torterra sustained continued attack and finally fainted (Torterra, not its trainer). Diamond fell back to his bed, unconscious as Drowzee had hit him with Pound after Wig fainted.

...

"Rapidash!" Platinum cried as she watched Rapidash go down.

Winter shook her head while smiling. "If only you had a Lum Berry with you, things would've been more in your favour!" she proclaimed. "Switch! Delibird!"

"By looking at your face, I can tell that Delibird is your trump card," Platinum stated. "So I shall use my trump card too, to be fair! Empoleon!"

"Delibird! Fly!" Winter wasted no time.

Platinum thought it over. "Empoleon! Use Metal Claw, then use Earthquake and then Rock Tomb!"

"Missed me!" Winter said. "Your Empoleon is a truly remarkable Pokémon... With it being so resistant to almost every type! Therefore, we must forget what convention has told us time and again... And use super powerful moves!"

"What-"

"Delibird! Use the HPP combination we've practicing!" Winter yelled.

"HPP...?" Platinum wondered.

Suddenly, beams of light emerged from underground and struck Empoleon repeatedly while Presents blew up.

"Brick Break~!" Winter chanted.

"Missy!" Pearl shouted in panic as he watched Empoleon being struck repeatedly. He clutched his head, gritting his teeth. _I hate watching without being able to help!_

Empoleon fell on the ground, where Hidden Power was about to emerge from.

"Will Empoleon survive all those attacks...?" Winter wondered. "Ah, no business of mine! The finishing blow! Delibird, Brick-"

Suddenly, Empoleon stood up and used Rock Slide.

Winter gasped as she saw Delibird go down. "B-but how?"

"Well..." Platinum said. "After being hit by Hidden Power, your Present _healed _Empoleon, except you weren't looking..."

Winter smiled and sweat-dropped. "Ah... Present has a 20% chance of healing the opponent..." she said guiltily. "I shouldn't have let my guard down just 'cos Empoleon was badly damaged by Brick Break. Challenger Platinum, I present to you the Icicle Badge!"

...

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Ambushed PART I

Chapter 7: Ambushed... PART I

**A/N: Hello everybody! If you're reading this, I love you! If you're gonna review or favourite this, I'll marry you (if you're not the same gender). JK JK (just kidding).**

**Who's ambushed, you wonder? Will this person make it out alive, you wonder? Will I start the story, you wonder?**

...

"Well," Pearl said to Platinum. "That was some straining battle you had, but it was well fought on both ends."

"Yes," Platinum agreed happily. "I'm glad that now I have seventeen badges!"

Paka and Uji patted Platinum on the shoulder(s).

"Just cuz you have seventeen badges doesn't mean you can take on Team Copper just yet!"

The four of them spun around and saw four Team Copper grunts.

"Who are you weirdos?" Pearl sweat-dropped.

The leader, the girl with magenta hair, fumed. "Such impertinence at such a young age!" she said. "Let's fight! I won't hold back on you, blondie, just cuz you're cute!" She whipped out her Umbreon.

"You're asking for it!" Pearl said as he unleashed his Chimhiko. "Chimhiko, use Low Sweep!"

"Whoa! I'm impressed," the magenta-haired girl, whose name was Magla as states on her name tag, said. "On top of dealing damage, you lowered Umbreon's speed by one stage. Impressive! But that's not the end! Umbreon, Faint Attack!"

"But that's not very effective," Pearl pointed out. "Since Chimhiko's resistant to Dark-type attacks. Chimhiko! Flame Wheel!"

"Interesting..." Magla said. "Flame Wheel has burned my Umbreon...! Umbreon, use Psychic!"

"Wow, that's super effective..." Pearl gritted his teeth. "But I can win! Chimhiko, Mach Punch!"

"Faint Attack," Magla said coolly.

"Chimhiko, you can do this!" Pearl shouted. "Mach Punch non-stop till that Umbreon faints!"

"Dodge, dodge, dodge and dodge," Magla said.

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked. "I think several Mach Punches hit. Look at Umbreon."

"What?!" Magla screeched. "How could she have fainted?! Fine," she spat. "You win, but you can't take on any of our Commanders! Mark my words!" She sent out her Murkrow and flew off.

...

"What happened here?" Crystal gasped. She, Gold and Silver were back in Johto. Specifically, they were in Goldenrod.

"Whoa, the Department Store sure looks wrecked," Gold remarked.

"Let's ask the manager about what has happened," Silver said in his usual quiet, slightly _shy_ and soft-spoken manner.

...

Ms Amathy, the manager, was found sitting on the floor, her Chansey next to her. She (the manager) was crying.

"What happened?" Crystal cried, rushing forward.

"It was _terrible_," Ms Amathy said. "I was ambushed by this woman who identified herself as Cherlia, one of the Commanders of Team Copper."

"Please enlighten us on your battle," Crystal replied seriously.

_Flashback_

_It was an ordinary day at work for Ms Amathy. Yep, just managing her employees and the Department Store._

_Suddenly, the door blew open. When it hit the wall, it shattered into millions of pieces. Ms Amathy stood up and sent out her Chansey._

_"Who's there?!" Ms Amathy shouted. "Chansey, use DoubleSlap!"_

_"Heh... That puny thing to fight **my** Dewgong? I think not! Dewgong, Secret Power!"_

_"Chansey!" Ms Amathy gasped._

_Cherlia stepped out of the shadows. "Dewgong, Ice Shard!"_

_"Chansey, DoubleSlap!" Ms Amathy said._

_"Is that all you can do?" Cherlia criticized. "Dewgong, Secret Power!"_

_Ms Amathy was bewildered. "What's Secret Power?" she demanded. "I've only heard of Nature Power."_

_"Let me answer you!" Cherlia said. "Secret Power is similar to Nature Power, except while Nature Power's **attacks **change according to the nature of the environment, Secret Power's **type and effect** (if there'll be an effect) changes according to the nature of the battlefield._

_"In buildings and the Distortion World (whatever that is), the animated attack is Body Slam and Pound respectively, while the secondary effect that might occur is paralyzingly the foe._

_"In sandy terrain, plain terrain and puddles, the animated attack is Mud-Slap, while the foe's accuracy might be lowered by one stage._

_"In caves and rocky terrain, the animated attack is Rock Throw, and the foe might flinch._

_"In tall grass, the animated attack is Needle Arm, and the foe might be put to sleep._

_"In water, the animated attack is Water Pulse, while the foe's attack may be lowered by one stage._

_"In snowy or icy terrain, the animated attack is Avalanche, and the foe might be frozen._

_"Got it?" Cherlia gasped for air. Then she shook her head. "It doesn't matter if you understand... What's important is that I emerge victorious. Dewgong, use Blizzard!"_

_Ms Amathy gasped when she saw Chansey faint. She fell to her knees in front of Cherlia._

_"Super effective," Cherlia said smugly. "As to be expected from a Commander of Team Copper. I'm Cherlia."_

**_Oh, so NOW you introduce yourself,_**_ Ms Amathy thought, fuming, as tears spurted out of her eyes (yuck!)._

_Cherlia sighed. "Y'know..." she said. "If you joined Team Copper, you'd be stronger..."_

_Ms Amathy was horrified. "Like HECK I'll join Team Copper."_

_Cherlia smirked. "Your loss. Dewgong, use Icy Wind!"_

_"Woah!" Mrs Amathy was blown back by the Icy Wind._

_End of flashback_

"So... that's it," Ms Amathy said.

"Cherlia..." Silver mumbled. "Why does it sound so familiar, even though we've never met her?"

"Now that you mention it..." Gold had a (very cute) dopey look on his face, a lot like Red's.

Crystal's eyes lit up. "That's because Platinum told us that she and Pearl were ambushed by these two Commanders of Team Copper who'd identified themselves as Cherlia and Jackson!" she burst out.

"Platinum and Pearl..." Gold said in a pervy voice.

Crystal hit him hard on the back.

"Platinum?" Ms Amathy stated. "Is she Platinum Berlitz, the one who has defeated all the Gyms in Sinnoh, Kanto and the Mahogany Gym?"

"She defeated the Gym Leader of Mahogany, Winter?!" Gold and Crystal gasped, while Silver just nodded.

"Yes," Ms Amathy replied. "I heard Winter telling Whitney about it."

"Wow..." Gold said.

"... That sounded like a straining battle..." Silver remarked softly and shyly.

Ms Amathy looked at Silver and said, "What was that?"

"Uh..."

Gold sniggered. "Silver said that that your battle was a straining one. Silver," he said to Silver. "Speak up."

Silver scowled.

"Aloha!"

The four of them turned around and saw a girl around thirteen with two brown ponytails hurry over.

Immediately, Silver broke out into a major blush when he saw the girl.

The brunette paused when she saw the wrecked Department Store. "Uh... What happened here?" she asked.

"Some weirdo kinda blew up the place and attacked me, Lyra," Ms Amathy said.

"That's some idiot," Lyra replied. She suddenly noticed Crystal, Gold and Silver. "Oh hey," she greeted. "I'm Lyra! Who are you guys?"

"I'm Crystal of Violet City," Crystal introduced herself.

"Yo, gal!" Gold said. "I'm Gold of New Bark Town!"

"Gold of New Bark Town..." Lyra seemed to be in deep thought. Then she smiled. "Ah, the jokester who stays in the House of Pokémon?"

"Yup," Gold replied.

"Silver," the red-haired muttered.

Gold, sensing that Silver had a new-found crush on that Lyra, decided to tease him a bit. "Oh yeah, and Silver likes to go to the Whirl Islands for vacations!" he said.

"I do not!" Silver shouted. "I go there to train with Lance."

"You train at the Whirl Islands - where Lugia once landed - with Lance of the Kanto Eliet Four?" Lyra's eyes were huge. "Talk about major cool!"

Silver fiddled with his fingers.

Suddenly, Lyra's fingers clamped down on Silver's shoulder. "Hey, Silver! Let's hang out!"

"W-what?" Silver stammered, breaking out in cold sweat.

"Yeah, go on, Silver!" Gold said, shoving Silver closer to Lyra. "It'll be good for you, to socialize with someone you've never met!"

"That doesn't make sense," Silver said quietly.

"Let's go, Silver!" Lyra yelled as she released her Skarmory. She hopped on while Silver reluctantly got on.

Gold and Crystal waved bye, while Ms Amathy was talking to another woman with blonde hair.

...

"I'll take on the next grunt!" Paka said.

"I'm Hoode," another grunt, Hoode apparently, replied. "Let's fight!"

Paka sent out his Burmy, while Hoode sent out his Goldeen.

"Goldeen! Use Horn Attack!" Hoode yelled.

"Are you sure?" Paka said. "Burmy, Hidden Power!"

"You can't beat me," Hoode pointed out. "Burmy can only learn four moves, all by leveling up only."

Suddenly, Burmy started to shake and quiver.

...

Silver soon found himself in the living room of Lyra's home.

Lyra giggled. "I'm lucky my mum's out," she said. "Or else she would've fry me if she saw me with you, a guy. Tee-hee!"

Silver gave her a weird look and shook his head. _Girls..._

Lyra smiled and handed him a glass of lemonade. "Here."

"Thanks," he said softly as he accepted the glass.

_Hmm..._ Lyra thought. _He's actually quite cute... I mean, his hair is super gorg and his eyes are beautiful. And... he's actually quite nice, soft-spoken, shy..._

_Lyra's so pretty, _Silver thought. _And loud. And spontaneous. But still... I can't stop looking at her... Uh... I should stop looking at that part... Shoot, am I becoming a pervert that I know Gold is...?!_

Lyra slung her arms around his neck as he took a sip of lemonade. Both of them were blushing furiously as they stared at each other.

"Will you share some lemonade with me?" Lyra asked sweetly yet flirtatiously.

"Um... Okay..." Silver stammered.

Lyra leaned closer and kissed him.

...

**A/N: LOL, this was supposed to be a chapter where there'll be a lot of fighting, but I guess SoulSilverShipping needed a spot in my stories too.**

**Well, Silver can actually be nice and soft-spoken and shy and blah blah blah. LOL, Silver's starting to get perverse. Not that I'll actually document it in a fic, of course.**

**Please review!**


	8. Ambushed PART II

Chapter 8: Ambushed... PART II

**A/N: The beginning of a new chapter is so... ethereal, otherworldly... Mmm...**

**Actually, I didn't mean to add SoulSilverShipping, you know. It just... burst out in a beaming ray of light. Well, Silver doesn't have to suffer single. I'm okay with letting Emerald stay single... though. I'm not sure a bout Dia.**

...

"Why's that stupid Burmy quivering about?!" Hoode lashed out in anger.

"Interesting..." Paka said. "Burmy's evolving..."

Everyone except Paka gasped. Burmy was evolving into a Mothim.

"It's about time it evolved," Paka sniffed. "I had to wait eighteen levels... Mothim, use Silver Wind!"

"Agh!" Hoode shouted. "Goldeen, use Water Pulse!"

"Mothim, show 'em your Hidden Power!" Paka said. "Follow it with Silver Wind!"

"Goldeen, Fury Attack non-stop till that Mothim faints!" Hoode commanded.

"Mothim, dodge it and use Silver Wind!"

A loud "KYAAAAAH!" could be heard from Hoode as his Goldeen went down. He fell to his knees and cried, "Divine Mistress! Oh, Divine Mistress! Please forgive me for ever failing to stop those brats from interfering with our plans!" He passed out.

"I'll take one the next grunt," Uji said. He released his Buizel from its Pokéball.

"Bring it," the next grunt, Ashton, replied.

...

Red was officially mad about Yellow; she had the sweet-and-shy thing that all guys - Red definitely - loved. He liked her sweet smile that appeared whenever she saw him, be it in the Viridian Forest, Viridian City, or even in awkward places like battles against evil people who were mad about taking over the world. That smile was special, because only Red has ever seen it, and it was Yellow's special smile.

That evening, he and Yellow were sitting in his living room, watching this extremely silly show about a boy with a Seaking trying to take over the world to advertise boxers, as he thought too many guys wear briefs.

Yellow giggled softly when she saw boxers exploding out of balloons that were thought to be for a kid whose birthday was on that day.

"So silly," Red said, smiling. "I..." He burst out in laughter, which caused Yellow to laugh even harder.

"I kinda pity that kid," Yellow said. "I mean, it was her birthday, a day where one wouldn't expect boxers... _Hee hee hee hee..._"

Red wiped tears that were streaming down his face. "Stop laughing!"

Yellow just laughed harder when she heard that.

...

"Hmm..." Gold said. "Silver must be kissing that Lyra girl now, since he hasn't stomped here in a mad huff."

"You also saw that they'll make a good couple, huh?" Crystal asked.

Gold shrugged. "I just saw that that emo really needed a lover, so who better than a spontaneous and loud girl?"

"I dunno..." Crystal twirled her navy hair around her pinky. "I was worried that he would get overwhelmed by her."

"Well, getting overwhelmed will do him some good," Gold replied in a relaxed manner.

Crystal just stared at Gold. _Even though he tried to sound nonchalant, he's actually concerned about Silver... _she thought.

"Hmm... What you looking at?" Gold asked.

"You."

"Getting pervy, aren't we?" Gold said in a teasing manner.

Upon hearing this, Crystal smacked Gold.

"Crys..." Gold said, hurt in his eyes. "Do you actually... love me? Truly?"

She paused as she hadn't expected him to say that. He'd normally say something like "YAIII! Don't go all super-serious on me!". His words made her reflect...

"You know..." Gold sighed. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, I was cracking a joke to snap you out of being super serious? But, the way you treat me... It's like you can never smile." He sighed again. "I just want to see you smile, you know. I want proof that you can actually enjoy yourself and have fun." He looked at her with sad puppy eyes, which made her heart melt.

"Oh, _Gold_," she whispered, her heart warm. "If I truly didn't love you, why would I bother to reprimand you? Okay, I'm sorry for hitting you. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please let me know."

Gold smiled and brushed his lips against hers. After pulling away, he replied, "Tomorrow, we're going to the carnival."

...

Ashton sent out his Hitmonlee. "Hitmonlee! Use Rolling Kick!" Ashton commandered.

"Buizel! Use Water Gun!" Uji yelled.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Ashton stated. "Hitmonlee, Double Kick!"

Uji's Buizel dodged the first kick, but got kicked by the second one.

Ashton laughed. "Why do you think it's called _Double Kick_? Cos it hits twice!" He cackled at his 'ingenuity' (actually, anyone could've come up with that).

"Actually, anyone could've come up with that," Pearl said, rolling his orange eyes that Platinum loves. "You're real lousy at making puns."

Ashton ignored him. "Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!"

"Buizel! Razor Wind!" Uji said.

Ashton blinked, then burst up laughing. "Who do you think you are?!" Ashton said, wiping tears from his hazel eyes. "Razor Wind is a two turn move. Unfortunately, Hitmonlee will never be hit by Razor Wind cuz your Buizel's going down, down, _down_!"

"Are you sure...?"

Ashton closed his eyes cockily. "I am- _WHAT?!_" he shrieked. "How could've Hitmonlee been down when hit by nothing?!"

"Allow me to explain," Platinum said in her refined manner. "Mr Uji's Buizel was holding a _Power Herb_, which made Razor Wind a one-turn move instead of a two-turn move."

"Also," Pearl barged in. "When your eyes were closed, Uji's Buizel used a super powerful Water Gun."

"And that's who you were defeated," Paka and Uji said, giving each other their signature high-fives.

Ashton shook wildly. "Fine! I might've lost, but once I get stronger, I'll nail you down!" He ran off.

The last grunt, a female named Amelia, stepped forward and sent out her Swellow. "You're on, girlie."

Platinum stepped forward and sent out her Pachirisu.

...

Silver blinked and blushed, and so did Lyra.

"Um... I... Uh..." Lyra stuttered, which wasn't like her at all.

"Uh..." Silver was panicking inside. _Should I tell her or what?!_ his mind screamed.

Lyra took a deep breath. "Uh... You're really nice, you know," she whispered. "You look very reserved but actually... you're nice, shy, soft-spoken. Heck, your eyes are beautiful and I love your red hair... I love you actually. I know this is like sudden notice since we've only met each other, but love is love," she babbled.

Silver's face was as red as his own hair after hearing what Lyra said. Not giving a thought about what she cared, he stood up and pushed her against the wall and kissed her (again).

Lyra shifted slightly. When they broke apart, they were panting heavily.

"Maaan, I should've... I dunno..." Lyra said. Then her heart pumped into an overdrive when she saw what Silver was doing.

He was... he was...

_Smiling?!_

...

**A/N: I'm officially screwed! I'm totally lousy at kissing scenes, cuz I feel kinda embarrassed by the very thought of kissing, you see. Plus, I'm not really sure how to write a slightly horny Silver which I meant to, but it's just too hard, besides, a horny Silver will result in a lemon, which... I'm uncomfortable with too.**

**Please review and maybe the identity of the Divine Mistress will be revealed.**


	9. Ambushed PART III

Chapter 9: Ambushed... PART III

**A/N: This ambushed thingy is getting off longer than I thought it would be. Oh well! Brief summary of chapter (I feel like giving one):**

_**Platinum fights the last grunt that was sent out into field. Will she be able to hold her ground against the (surprisingly) overwhelming grunt?**_

_**Meanwhile, Falkner makes his way to Saffron City for some Gym Leaders' party. When he thought the party was going to be just standing around and chatting, he's deeply mistaken. Of course, with people like Whitney and Winter around, how can a party go normally?**_

_**Do not miss out on this heated chapter!**  
_

...

"Go, Pachirisu! Use Thunderbolt!" Platinum shouted.

"Quick Attack," said Amelia.

"Don't give up, Pachirisu!" Platinum cried. "Electro Ball!"

_That's weird,_ Pearl thought. _Swellow didn't take as much damage as it should have! What's going on...?_

"Wing Attack," Amelia commanded. "Follow it with Focus Energy."

_This grunt is tough!_ Pearl thought. _She's almost as strong as any Commander of Team Copper!_

"Allow me to explain," Amelia said. "I'm the toughest of all the grunts. You. Won't be able to stop me easily. Swellow, use Hyper Beam."

...

"I'm finally here," Falkner breathed out at long last. He walked through the doors of the building that was once Silph Company, and which was now a function room (or should I say building?).

The party was ragingly loud for his taste, not what he'd expected. He'd expected a party which was just standing around and chattering, not something that sounds like the World War II battlefield.

He could pretty much guess who were the two somebodies causing the racket - Winter and Whitney. He sighed. _Those girls are uncontrollable._

"Falkner! You're late!" Clair yelled at him over the din.

"No, he's just in time." Winter grabbed Falkner and pulled him in before he could say "in time for _what?!_"

He was in time for one of the games that he didn't really want to play: the mature version of truth-or-dare.

...

"That was insane!" Crystal said after getting off a ride that... went upside-down, backwards... Basically all the horrors one can get from a roller coaster.

"Hey, nice hair," Gold teased Crystal.

"Very funny." She patted down her two up-turned ponytails. Very, very up-turned is what I'm talking. Who's 'I'm', BTW?

"Oh come on," Gold moaned. "Just let your hair flow freely."

Crystal shook her head, her reason being that it would get messy.

"Messy, but pretty," Gold said charmingly, which made Crystal cave into his demand.

...

"You... Smiled?!" Lyra said in disbelief. "I don't believe it!"

"You can choose not to believe - I'm fine," Silver said curtly.

"I mean, I'm not being stereotypical," Lyra replied defensively.

Silver just remained silent and looked at Lyra. His gaze was unnerving her.

But something _else_ was going to unnerve her even more.

...

"The mature version of truth-or-dare?" Falkner said in disbelief (so many people don't believe these days).

"Yup," Misty replied, who had suddenly appeared.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Falkner groaned.

"Don't worry - many do."

Falkner turned around and saw Janine, who was in a pretty purple dress.. _Wow... She looks so... pretty... without that ninja suit of hers. I mean, she looks nice in that outfit, but nothin' compared to now._ He blushed.

Janine, too, was staring at Falkner, starstruck. _He's so handsome. Since when did he look like that at the Pokémon league...? Wow._

"Gather around!" Winter barked. "I'm not waiting for you two lovebirds to quit staring at each other!"

Falkner and Janine snapped out of their daydreams, blushes obvious on their faces. Both of them gave the other another (not-so) quick glance and rushed to the area where the mature version of truth-or-dare was going to stage.

"We're so screwed," Falkner told Janine, causing the latter to giggle. Falkner's heart warmed at the sound.

"What lovebirds, Winter?" Janine retorted (kinda late, don't ya think?). "How about _you and Aaron?!_ What were the two of you doing in your bedroom?"

Winter's cheeks pinked. "I'm kinda _young_ for _that_, don't you think?"

"I've heard teenagers - even girls - get more and more perverse."

"... That's plain sick," Winter said. "Aaron and I were just _kissing_, you know." Winter paused. "You know. I'm fourteen and I've kissed a guy, but you, a twenty-four year-old woman, hasn't worked up the guts to kiss the guy of your dreams!"

Janine gaped at Winter. "It's... Ah..."

Falkner was getting more and more tense by each passing second. "Can we start the game already?!" he asked.

"Hmm...? Oh yeah," Winter said.

"We need a person to be the host," Whitney said. When everyone gave her a blank look, she hastily added, "You know... The person who gives out the questions for truth and dares for dare?! And that person shall be me!"

Everyone groaned.

"What?!" Whitney said defensively. "I'm the best person for the job!"

"That's just what _you_ think," Morty pointed out.

"Way-hey-hey!" Whitney snapped, though her heart was fluttering about. "I once got an _award _for being the best person at giving out questions for truth and dares for dare!"

"Guys," Winter sighed. "Take your flirting somewhere else, okay? I think the rest want to start."

Whitney's cheeks became the same shade of pink as her hair. "What flirting?"

...

"Pachirisu! Dodge and use Electro Ball!" Platinum shouted.

"How interesting," observed Amelia. "That's super-effective... No matter. Swellow, use Hidden Power."

Platinum still held her ground. Then an idea popped into her intellectual mind. "Pachirisu, use Thunder Wave!"

_Missy's trying to paralyze Swellow! Amazing strategy...!_ a certain handsome blond thought, impressed.

"..." Amelia was observing the battle with careful eyes.

"Now, Pachirisu! Electro Ball!" Platinum said.

Amelia shot Platinum a poisonous glare. "You might have defeated me, but you can't foil our plans! The day when we kidnap _that girl_ is the day all PokéMarts and Department Stores shall be wiped out! Let's see if you can catch up with us, since we'll be in Saffron City before you can say 'PokéDex Owners'!" Amelia shouted before running off.

Pearl blinked. "PokéDex Owners."

...

**A/N: Then there's my knack at being super-spontaneous. Actually, I didn't mean to add Resistanceshipping (Morty x Whitney) but then I thought why not?**

**Ah... A bit of Team Copper's plans was revealed! But who's _that girl_ they were howling about?**

**I thought it'd be cool if I added the 'way-hey-hey' thingy just for the fun of it.**

**I can't wait for the next chapter, cos interesting stuff will happen!**

**Please review!**


	10. Gold Gathers the Good People

Chapter 10: Gold Gathers the Good People

**A/N: I think this chapter's the climax... Actually, I'm not to sure. LOL.**

**I don't own Disney Channel.**

**Chapter summary/preview: **

**_All is going well at the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders' party. Of course, as well as in can get, that is, considering that they're playing the mature version of truth-and-dare._  
**

**_But how well can it go on, when there's evil gangs running around trying to kidnap someone for their evil plans?_**

**_The party goes down into the dumps when Team Copper breaks in as an uninvited guest. However, there's always some people that the Gym Leaders can rely on._**

**_But will it be enough? Will the awesome rescue team make it in time to save everyone?_**_  
_

...

"Dare!" Brock said.

Whitney smirked. "Do the hula dance now!"

Brock was confused. "What? But I don't have a leaf bra or grass skirt or whatsoever!" he argued.

Whitney punched his shoulder lightly. "Do it or I'll make you kiss Erika."

"Heck no to both," Brock declared.

"Sorry." Whitney had a very sly gleam in her magenta eyes. "But it's either/or."

Winter refilled her glass of Sprite, knowing that this will take a while.

"Can I switch to truth?" Brock pleaded.

"Heck no."

Brock sighed. "You better cough up twenty PokéDollars once I do it," he replied.

"No promises." Whitney was determined that she'd wind him up around her pinky.

Brock sighed again and then did the hula dance while everyone else cracked up.

"That was ridiculous!" he spluttered. "Now where's my twenty PokéDollars?!"

Whitney stuck out her tongue playfully. "I never did promise to give you twenty PokéDollars," she said.

Brock growled and chased her, demanding that "you'd better cough it up, since I did your stupid dare!"

"I think I'll take over for the time being," Winter said. "So, who's next?"

...

Pearl flopped onto the couch of Platinum's hotel room while the girl herself sat down more sedately. Paka and Uji leaned against the wall.

"We dealt with the grunts pretty well!" Paka said. "High-five to all of us!"

Smacks of hands could be heard.

"But what that grunt - Amelia - said really unnerved me," Platinum confessed. "Team Copper wants to kidnap someone - a girl, no less."

"Who _is_ this girl?" Pearl wondered, raking his hand through his blond hair.

Platinum'a breath was suddenly caught in her throat when she saw Pearl's action. She then told herself to calm down and _breathe for goodness sake_. Then something clicked in her mind.

"Missy." Pearl rested his hand on Platinum's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Platinum's heart was beating into an overdrive, but she told herself to calm down. "I-I realised something," she said shakily.

"What is it?"

Platinum took a breath. "Apparently, Team Copper actually knew Winter long before _we_ knew her, and she knew Team Copper before we did."

"Okay... What's your point?" Pearl asked.

"The point is, I'm assuming she was messing with Team Copper long before we met her or Team Copper," Platinum explained. "And she's also really strong, isn't she?"

The three males nodded.

"Maybe... They thought about killing her at first, but then they realised that it'd be a waste to just kill such a strong person," Platinum continued. "So... Then... They planned to kidnap her and force her to join Team Copper, because they thought with her strength they can do anything."

Paka and Uji silently registered what she said while Pearl's eyes shone.

"That makes sense, Missy," Pearl said. "Cuz that's how evil people think." He smiled at her cheekily. "Does that mean you're evil, Missy, since you can think like an evil person?"

She glared at him. "I'm. Not. Evil," she said. "I just thought that in order to find out what an evil person's thinking, we must think like one."

Pearl nodded. "Good point."

...

"Fine, I surrender," Whitney squeaked. She flung twenty PokéDollars at Brock. "Have this. I hope you're happy," she huffed before storming off.

Brock grinned and pocketed the money. _Of course she'd cave in to my rock-solid willpower!_

Meanwhile, Whitney stopped in her tracks when she saw Falkner and Janine...

Falkner and Janine _kissing_, that is.

...

"What should we do?" Platinum asked. "We must warn her.. But we don't have her number, do we?" She was crestfallen.

"Besides, she's at Saffron City attending some party..." Uji trailed off when he remembered what Amelia had said before running off.

_"Let's see if you can catch up with us, since we'll be in Saffron City before you can say 'PokéDex Owners'!"_

The four of them gasped. Everything made sense now. Previously, they weren't to sure whether Platinum's hunch was correct, but after remembering what Amelia had said... Well, they were _sure_ that Team Copper's on their way to Saffron City...

Where that party was currently taking place.

...

Gold smiled charmingly at Crystal, which made the latter's heart bounce and leap around.

_I HAVE ALL MY FINGERS! THE KNIFE GOES CHOP CHOP CHOP!_

Gold tutted. "Stupid ringtone." He picked up the call. "Yo!" he said. "Gold speaking."

"Senior Gold?" the other party said. "It's me, Pearl! Your junior!"

"Ah, hello, Pearl!" Gold greeted cheerfully. "'Sup?"

"Listen," Pearl said breathlessly. "Missy, Paka and Uji-"

"Not being rude, but who's these Paka and Uji?" Gold butted in.

"Missy's actual bodyguards," Pearl replied with exasperation. "Anyway... We found out that Team Copper's headed to Saffron City, where a party's taking place, to kidnap Winter, who's attending the party, along with several Gym Leaders."

"You mean the girl who either wears ice-skates or sneakers as shoes?" Gold asked in disbelief. "What does Team Copper want from her?"

"Yeah," Pearl answered. "They wanna kidnap her because.. Team Copper at first..." Pearl told Gold about Platinum's (correct) hunch as well as what Amelia had said before running off.

"So... You want me to get the rest and save the day?" Gold said. Not waiting for an answer, he barreled on. "Alright! See ya when we're risking our lives against Team Copper, Pearl!"

"Bye." Then Pearl hung up.

Crystal gave Gold a look.

"Oh, yeah," Gold said. "We've to put our date on hold first. Pearl told me that..."

...

"Let me get this straight," Silver said, holding Lyra's PokéGear (since he didn't have one). "You want me to go down to Saffron because something's gonna happen there?"

"Yes," Gold replied. "A kidnapping, specifically," he quickly added.

Silver clenched his left fist because his right hand was holding onto Lyra's PokéGear. "I'll be there."

"Alright!" Gold said in a totally plastic and cheesy voice (think of a guy who's advertising some carnival on Disney Channel).

Silver hung up. "Lyra," he said to his new girlfriend. "Uh... I'm going to Saffron to fight an evil team. You stay-"

"No," Lyra cut him off firmly. "I'm going with you. I have Pokémon to fight with."

Silver looked at her with his beautiful silver orbs. "Nothing I say can make you change your mind, right?" he stated nonchalantly.

"Yup."

Silver sighed. He extended his hand, which she took. "Let's hurry."

...

"You _WHAT?!_" Sapphire yelled into the PokéGear, nearly blasting off Ruby, Emerald, Gold, Crystal, the sailor... pretty much everyone's ears off."We're on a ship to go back to Hoenn, and now you want us to go _back_ to Kanto?!"

"Sapph, he's your _senior_," Ruby said with exasperation. "Show him some respect."

Upon hearing that, she smacked Ruby with her free hand. "Hold it - some guy's babbling poo at me." She scowled at Ruby.

"I do _not_ babble poo!" Ruby said defensively.

Emerald sighed and approached the nearest Sailor. "Toss them off this ship and I'll pay you an extra fifty PokéDollars."

The Sailor shook his head. "Sorry, kid," he apologised. "But two lives mean more than sixty PokéDollars to me."

Emerald scowled. "Then I'll kill myself," he threatened.

"I have no poison with me, kid," the Sailor replied. "Kill yourself when you get back on shore."

Emerald stomped off, muttering something about "incredibly thick sailors".

"Wait, a _kidnapping?_ No way!" Sapphire gasped, horrified.

"Yes way," Gold replied. "Hurry here!"

"Roger," Ruby said.

"Heard that," Sapphire said.

"Over and out," Emerald said.

...

"Uh..." Whitney turned to Winter, who was giggling. "While I'm glad they're kissing, _why_ are they kissing?"

Winter's eyes twinkled. "That's cuz I dared Falkner to kiss the girl he has a crush on, and then he kinda walked over to Janine and swooped her into he arms and kissed her!" she squealed.

Whitney's heart melted into a puddle of goo. "Aww... That's _so_ romantic!" the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City squealed back.

"IKR!" the girl in ice-skates shouted.

Green turned away from the (disgusting, to him) scene of the two female Gym Leaders shrieking and squealing. "Girls..." he muttered.

Suddenly, grunts of Team Copper swarmed the place.

...

"I think we're too late," Gold said as he snapped his goggles onto his eyes.

"Not yet!" Blue shouted. "Never say never!"

"You just did," Pearl pointed out. _Of course, if _Dia _was here, he'd totally find a way to make a pun..._ Pearl sighed. He really missed his best friend.

Platinum remained quiet, listening to the screams and shouts coming from the building in Saffron. Of course, some of the screaming was due to Ruby screaming about heights, Sapphire screaming at Ruby to "stop being a pussycat" and Emerald screaming about wishing he had stayed on the _Hoenn Maru_.

A loud and resounding smack could be heard (as well as a"pussycat" ow).

"You pussycat!" Sapphire shouted at Ruby. "We're here to save people, not to be a pussycat!"

Emerald sighed and poked his fingers into his ears.

...

"Divine Mistress," Cherlia said. "I'm not being rude or trying to meddle with our plans, but what if it's all fake? What if she doesn't know where those gems are?"

Divine Mistress turned around. "Cherlia... While I like your cautious nature, you're sometimes too cautious," she replied. "If she doesn't know, we'll dispose of her."

Cherlia squinted to try to see what Divine Mistress' face looked like, but the darkness in the room shadowed her (Divine Mistress', not Cherlia's) face. _Why's her room so freakishly dark?_ she suddenly wondered.

Cherlia cleared her throat. "So... When do I come into the plan?" she asked curiously. She was absent on the day the others were making plans to storm the party at Saffron due to her illness.

"The grunts will keep everyone busy," Divine Mistress explained. "You wait until they get _her_ into a corner, then you leap into action. Remember: wear your mask at all times. Don't let _anyone_ see your face. You will leap down ninja-style, shove the cloth into her mouth, tie her hands and carry her back here. Jackson will cart her off into one of the cells."

Cherlia nodded in reply, to say that she understood. She got up from her kneeling/squatting position and made her way to the door. She unhooked her jacket and slipped in her mask.

"Good luck, Cherlia," Divine Mistress called after Cherlia.

"Thank you, Divine Mistress." Cherlia walked out.

...

**A/N: My fingers are swamped! This has to be one of my longest chapters yet. Whoo... I really liked the Emerald part. LOL. Sailors are thick, aren't they?**

**LOL. Ruby's a pussycat. Of course he is - he's sissy, isn't he?**

**Ooh lala! Platinum seems to have one heck of a crush on Pearl, doesn't she?**

**BTW, there's no love relationship between Whitney and Brock. Just to let ya know.**

**Please review!**


	11. The Alternate Plan

Chapter 11: The Alternate Plan

**A/N: Interesting! This story's been going on for far longer thank I had anticipated... Ah, who cares?**

**To clear any doubts, I shall say this story is the SEQUEL TO 'AN INSANE TALE OF TEAM COPPER' NOT the other way around.**

**I think to be evil, I'll let you guys swim in the darkness about this chapter.**

...

Janine and Falkner broke apart when they heard the... din. Yeah, of course the din!

"This is ridiculous!" Green muttered angrily (and loudly). "Where did all these grunts come from anyway?"

"Uh... Team Copper?" Winter suggested cheekily. "Delibird, Ice Beam! Dewgong, Ice Shard!"

_Thump!_

Everyone whirled around and saw the Pokédex Owners, Gym Leaders of Hoenn and Sinnoh, Champions of Hoenn and Sinnoh (as well as Steven) and the Elite Fours of Hoenn and Sinnoh.

"I think I have claustrophobia," Blue announced. "Now, where's the... Oh, it's just the grunts? How pathetic." Then she leapt down. "Blasty! Use Water Pulse!"

_Even though there's a lot of us... How will we get rid of all the grunts here?_ Winter wondered. Then she noticed a couple of people missing. _Wait... What happened to Volkner and Flint?!_

...

Cherlia continued to hang from her Crobat, totally bored. _The grunts are taking way too long,_ she thought.

She whipped out her PokéGear, and after making sure her Crobat would carry her safely, she started to dial. After a few rings, the other party replied.

"Hello?"

"Divine Mistress?" Cherlia said. "It's me, Cherlia. Just calling you to let you know that the grunts are taking way too long to trap Winter where we want to trap her. Is there a back-up plan?"

"Yes," Divine Mistress replied. "Do you know where Winter stays in Mahogany Town, right? Over."

"Yes, Divine Mistress," Cherlia answered. "Over."

"Good." There was a slight pause, where there was hacking and creaking in the background. "Go there and kidnap her younger sister. The one Winter calls Sakura. Got it? Over."

"Over and out."

...

Sakura and her mother, Mrs Setsugen, were sitting on the couch of their living room, watching _Johto Idol_. The host was, of course, Mary.

"After the semi-finals are done, the judges will show everyone the score," Mary said in her usual, polished voice.

After a pause, Mary announced, "The judges have decided! In third place, we have Ace Trainer Margaret, with forty points!"

Clapping.

"In second place," Mary continued, "we have Lass Kylie, with fifty-eight points!"

Clapping and cheering.

"And in first place, we have... Drumroll please!" Mary said dramatically. "We have Beauty Cheraline, with sixty-five points!"

This time, the crowd clapped and screamed and leapt to their feet.

The Ace Trainer, Lass and Beauty started crying, all for different reasons.

"Now," Mary said. "Will Lass Kylie and Beauty Cheraline please make their way to the stage for the final round?"

_BZZT!_

The TV's screen didn't show any image, and no sound was given out. In a nutshell (sounds so wrong), the TV was broken.

"Breaking a TV's so easy these days," a voice said. "The more expensive it is, the more fragile it is! Maybe we should all just listen to the radio instead, huh?"

Mr Setsugen burst into the living room. "You! You're one of Team Copper's Commanders, aren't you?! Honey, take Sakura and run! I'll take care of this lady."

"Why, indeed! I'm Commander Cherlia. Pleased to meet you!" She sent out her Crobat. "Crobat, use Wing Attack!"

"Bellsprout!" Mr Setsugen yelled. "Use Vine Whip!"

"That won't be very effective against Crobat, since it's a flying and poison Pokémon!" Cherlia proclaimed proudly. "Your attacks will be mostly in vain!"

"Yes, but for the safety of my family... including the two un-born babies... I shall do whatever I can to defeat you!" Mr Setsugen roared. "Bellsprout, Vine Whip! Follow it with Sleep Powder!"

"Not gonna work!" Cherlia said. "Crobat, blow it away! Then use Confuse Ray!"

Mr Setsugen gritted his teeth, at a loss for words.

"Oh, just consider yourself defeated," Cherlia said, laughing. "Unless you have that item that snaps a Pokémon out of confusion, you're defeated! I'm not sure if even a Lum Berry can heal your Pokémon of confusion. Wait, maybe a Lum Berry _will_ do the trick... too bad you don't _have_ one, or you'd have used it immediately! Ha ha ha!"

Mr Setsugen brushed his beige trousers. "This is not over!" he shouted. "I. Will. Win. In the name of my daughter who's going up against Team Copper... and in the name if the safety of Johto... the entire world... I shall not give up! Bellsprout! Vine Whip!"

Unfortunately, Bellsprout was confused at that time, so it ended up injuring itself instead of Cherlia's Crobat.

"Confusion only lasts for two to five turns only!" Mr Setsugen said. "This might not be as effective as you think!"

Cherlia raised her hand. "This is the end of the line for you," she stated coolly. "Crobat, use Air Cutter!"

"Ugh!" Mr Setsugen fell to his knees when he saw Bellsprout unconscious. "I think I have a Revive..."

"I don't think you have one," Cherlia said smugly. "And that's too sad." She kicked him out of the way.

She glided up the stairs in a very unnerving and _spooky_ manner.

Once upstairs, Cherlia commanded her Crobat to create a very violent wind they blew everything aside.

Sakura and Mrs Setsugen screamed and the latter sent out her Psyduck. "Psyduck, use Water Gun!"

"Seriously?!" Cherlia laughed. "Can't you do better? Crobat, Poison Fang!" Smirking, she said, "It's not just _poisoned_ - it's _badly poisoned!_"

"Badly poisoned?" Mrs Setsugen said through gritted teeth. "A badly poisoned Pokémon is damaged every turn, but this damage increases over time, if I've recalled correctly. If that's the case," she added. "Let me do something about it. Psyduck, use Disable!" Then she tossed to it a Pecha Berry.

"Wow!" Cherlia remarked. "You're certainly stronger than your _husband_! I took just - what - five minutes to beat him and his Pokémon, a pathetic little _Bellsprout_, to a pulp!"

"What are you playing at? Psyduck, use Water Gun! Aim for the wind!" Mrs Setsugen commanded.

...

"Those two _idiots!_" Winter lamented. "They probably went ahead to try to fight the Leader of Team Copper!"

Sabrina went quiet, then said, "They don't even know the Leader's identity, so how will they beat him or her?"

"All we know about this Leader that the Leader's a she, a woman," Winter replied. "But still! She has a damn strong Arbok! And it's extremely hardy and fast!"

Something clicked in Green's mind, but he couldn't figure out _what_ it was. _Think, Green. This woman sounds extremely familiar... But... I can't recall! Oh, whatever. I'll go there and find out for myself,_ he mentally told himself.

"Well," Wallace said, "we shouldn't waste time! Let's depart to where the HQ is in haste! I mean, speed!" Then he paused. "Wait, Winter. I forgot - where's the HQ?"

Winter nearly fell over in shock. "It's in Lavender..."

"Let's go! I'm so excited!" Phoebe gushed.

Everyone else gave her a weird look.

...

"You're getting desperate, as I can tell, and I'm rarely wrong," Cherlia commented with the smallest of smirks on her face. Not that she had three thousand smirks on her face, of course.

_How could she tell that I was getting desperate?_ Mrs Setsugen wondered. "Oh whatever!" she shouted.

"Crobat, blow away the wind, and fetch the girl here," Cherlia said.

"Sakura! Grab my hand!" Mrs Setsugen screamed.

But it was too late, as Cherlia's Crobat was much faster than Mrs Setsugen's hand. The Crobat picked the girl up as if she were merely a toothpick and brought her over to Cherlia.

Cherlia cackled. "Do you really think I'd come here without any proper training?" she asked with a laugh hidden in the statement. "Do you think Team Copper was an un-prepared and clueless Team? Well, you're wrong!

"We look at all the other Team's mistakes, so we won't make the same wrong," Cherlia continued. "And now, we're the best Team, as no other Team has analyzed the past as well as _we_ did! No one can stop us from destroying all the Department Stores and PokéMarts! Wa ha ha ha!"

"What?!" Sakura and her mother yelled. Sakura's was a bit un-clear as the Crobat was preventing her from getting enough breath to form words properly.

"Oops, that's Meowth out of the bag!" Cherlia said. "Oh, never mind. Why _else_ did you think we attacked the Goldenrod Department Store, huh?"

"But I heard your goal was something else!" Mrs Setsugen retorted.

"That was merely a _cover!_ Don't tell me you fell for that too! Well," Cherlia said, changing subjects suddenly. "This has been most stimulating, or not, but I've accomplished what I had set out to do. Don't worry," she added. "I'll return Sakura, but there's no promises that I'll return _Winter_. In fact, don't expect Sakura to still be in one piece!"

Upon hearing that, Mrs Setsugen and Sakura turned on the waterworks.

"Ta ta." With that, Cherlia disappeared.

...

**A/N: This was such an interesting twist! I like it.**

**BTW, Johto Idol is MY idea, and I think I have copyright on it. Oh, just assume I have copyright on it.**

**Ta-ta, and remember to drop a review!**


	12. The Leader

Chapter 12: The Leader

**A/N: Aloha, people! Not much for me to say, so let's get the show in the... er... road!**

...

"Okay, now let's get into my air car!" Wallace announced.

In the air car, Bugsy turned to Winter and asked, "Hey, do you know what's Team Copper's ambition?"

Winter shrugged. "I think it's gotta do with destroying all Department Stores and PokéMarts..." She frowned. "But destroying so many would be really exhausting, of they did it one by one. So I think they're also trying to find something that can help them do that at one go."

_All at one go...?_ Bugsy thought. He felt like he knew what Team Copper was after, but he couldn't place his finger on what. Then suddenly, it all clicked. _The Mini Satellite Copper Dish or whatever it's called... I think it's supposed to locate that item... The Gems of Will! But... where is it...? Ah! It's on the Ruins of Alph!_ Bugsy gasped. He needed to get to the Ruins of Alph before Team Copper did!

"Wallace!" Bugsy said. "Please drop me off at the Ruins of Alph. I need to do something there."

"Uh, okay." Wallace made a slight detour to the Ruins of Alph.

...

"Okay, now let's get to Lavender Town, where Team Copper's stronghold is!" Wallace said.

_Gem... Dia said that Team Copper's after a certain gem, or certain gems..._ Pearl thought. But something wasn't right - how could've Diamond known what was Team Copper's goal, or what they're after? _Unless... He fought with a member of Team Copper! How else would he have known? Maybe it's related to how he broke his leg?_

One thing Pearl knew that he needed to ask Diamond, so the blond boy pulled out his PokéGear and called Diamond. "Hello, Dia?"

"Pearl! How's everything?" Diamond asked.

"I'm with Missy, our seniors, the Gym Leaders, the Elite Fours, the Champions ... A lot of people, and we're gonna bust into Team Copper's stronghold!" Pearl replied. "Anyway, how did you find out about Team Copper's plans?"

"It's like this..."

_Flashback_

_"Ow..." Palmer staggered to the opposite end of the room to rest his sore side._

_"I'll be at the kitchen if you need me, Pearl," the glutton said._

_Pearl nodded, his cheeks flaming red._

_At the kitchen, Diamond slipped on an apron and then opened the fridge. He was going to make cake to celebrate their stopping of Team Copper's plans... For now, that is._

_Suddenly, Diamond heard some screaming. _

_**I thought Sandgem Town was a relatively peaceful place? Oh well...** he thought. But something in him told him that something **bad** was going on. So he hopped out of the window (he was on the first floor, thankfully) and rushed in the vague direction of the sound._

_A girl - around the age of ten - was being attacked by someone. And not just any someone, it was a member of Team Copper! A grunt, to be specific._

_"Ledyba!" the grunt shouted. "Comet Punch!"_

_"Buneary! Quick Attack!" the girl said._

_"Your little Buneary won't hold out long," the grunt told her. "After all, it was hit so many times! This is the end! Ledyba, use-"_

_Diamond sent out his Mamoswine, Moo. "Go, Moo! Use Ice Fang!"_

_"Oh? Who do we have now?" the grunt remarked. "This shall be interesting! Ledyba, hit that Mamoswine with a Mach Punch! Follow it with Comet Punch!"_

_"Freeze it with Ice Beam!" Diamond commanded. "Use Hail!"_

_The grunt started laughing. "Hail?! That's so ridiculous even my Ledyba can shrug it over like a boss!"_

_"So that's what you think?" Diamond's eyes gleamed._

_"Yes, yes, that's what I think!"_

_"Then let me try this out." Diamond then told Moo to use Blizzard._

_"Hmph hmph... So Hail was to make Blizzard one hundred percent accurate, huh?" the grunt asked. "I must take off my hat at your ingenuity!"_

_"Except you're not **wearing** one."_

_The grunt ignored the 'Stooge'. "Ledyba, time to increase the pace of attack!" she said. "Use U-turn!"_

**_U-turn... A move that deals a considerable amount of damage and switches the user out... Bet she did that because she knew Ledyba wouldn't stand a chance,_**_thought Diamond._

_"Go, Slaking!" the female grunt said. "Faint Attack, then follow it with Punishment!"_

_"Moo, shake the ground with Earthquake to distrupt the foe's balance!" Diamond shouted. "Follow it with Mud Bomb!"_

_"Whoa!" she said. "Heh heh... In case you didn't know, this is my trump card! I made you use Earthquake, so your balance would be disrupted too. Plus, Mud Bomb made it difficult for you to discern where I am!"_

_"But how?"_

_"I have the special ability to tamper with one's mind. Unfortunately, I can only use every two days," she replied. "Rock Tomb!"_

_The force of the rocks crashing down made Diamond and Moo fly away. They smacked into a tree._

_"Let's end this! Slaking, Punishment!"_

_"Ugh..." The all-consuming pain in Diamond's leg made him shut his eyes._

_"What a waste you had to interfere..." the female said. "It was a waste of my energy to come here anyway. The girl with the pathetic Buneary didn't know anything about the gems that we, Team Copper, are seeking. No matter. I'm going back to HQ." she sent out her Murkrow and flew off._

_End of flashback_

"So that's how you broke your leg?" Pearl asked.

"Yup. Luckily, Tung carried me to the hospital when I passed out," Diamond replied.

"Okay..."

"Well, good luck!" With that, Diamond hung up.

...

When everyone who was on the air car alighted outside Team Copper's HQ, they received a shock. Volkner and Flint were lying down on the floor, unconscious.

"Volkner! Flint!" Cynthia rushed forward. "What happened?"

Volkner stirred. "Urgh... We were defeated by an overwhelmingly strong foe, Cynthia," he told her groggily. "Worst still, the foe wiped out Flint and my entire team with just one Arbok!"

"Yeah!" the Afro-haired man agreed. "That Arbok... it's not normal! It's strong in attack, defense and speed! We were no match!"

_An Arbok that's strong in attack, defense and speed?!_ Green thought. "Was it strong in attack, defense and speed _all at the same time?_" he asked. "Or did the trainer do something to make one of the stats strong?"

"Well, the trainer kept snapping," Volkner answered with a slight frown. "Why do you ask?"

"I think... I may have fought against this opponent too," Green replied.

"Yes you did, Green, Gym Leader of Viridian! Hee hee hee!"

Many heads turned around and spotted a person - well, a female, due to the skirt - with her face shadowed by her hood.

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded. "And what do you want?"

"Who I am?" The woman laughed. "I'm the leader of Team Copper!" She analyzed their faces. "Oh, so you guys want me to unveil my _identity?_ Very well." She removed her hood.

Red and Green gasped. "_Agatha?! Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four?!_"

...

**A/N: Hmm... A slightly shorter chapter than usual. Ah, no matter.**

**Just on case some people are too bewildered to fully comprehend this weird and revealing (sounds so wrong) chapter, I shall summarize it for you.**

_**Bugsy ran off to the Ruins of Alph because he realised Team Copper's after the Gems of Will!**_

_**Diamond told Pearl how he knew Team Copper's goal. In the process of it, the glutton also revealed how he had broken his leg.**_

_**Volkner and Flint had hurried to Team Copper's stronghold to battle the boss, but lost to an overwhelmingly strong Arbok!**_

_**Team Copper's leader is... Agatha! Yes, Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four!**_

**To be honest, I'm a bit shocked myself! Then again, I've been dropping hints all along. I mean, I had revealed that the boss is a female, due to the Copper Commanders calling her 'Divine Mistress'. The smarter readers would've already known that Agatha's the leader, since I'd mentioned a few times an Arbok that's strong in attack, defense and speed.**

**Thanks for reading, review and look forward to the next chapter, which shall contain the climax!**


	13. Her Hidden Power

Chapter 13: Her Hidden Power

**A/N: All these chapters has lead us to this explosive conclusion! Note that it's HER hidden power, so who's this female? Read on!**

**(insert random name): Yeah! Things will come together soon. And here's your coffee, TheDeiTroller!**

...

_"Agatha?! Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four?!_" Red and Green shouted in unison.

"Indeed," Agatha replied. "Where else did you think I escaped after the battle on Cerise Island?"

_It all makes sense!_ Green thought. _She can make her Arbok strong in a certain stat by merely flicking her finger!_

"I don't really get the horror of it all," Winter said, "but what's important is that I, Winter, shall bring you down! It all ends now!"

Agatha merely replied with a "hold it". "Golbat! Show them what Cherlia has helped us capture!"

Agatha's Golbat flew forward, and when Winter saw what it was holding, she gasped. "Sakura?!" Winter cried.

Winter rushed forward, but Agatha quickly said, "If you value the life of your sister, Ms Setsugen, you will stop in your tracks now and not move an inch. You will not release a Pokémon lest you wish to see thy sis's head off."

_She's horrible at poems,_ Pearl mentally remarked.

Winter stopped.

"Good. Golbat, drop the girl." Agatha walked forward and grabbed Winter by her collar.

"Release Winter!" Aaron shouted.

"I will," Agatha told the member of the Sinnoh Elite Four. "If she does what I tell her to do, that is." She wore a horrible smirk.

"What do you want me to do...?" Winter choked out.

"You, a lovely lady, has the same ability as the Gems of Will," Agatha said absently. "You had it when your mother was pregnant with you.

"You see, your mother visited the Ruins of Alph when she was four months pregnant. She spotted the Gems of Will and touched them.

"The Gems of Will does not think someone with such a matured and weary mind is befitting for its powers to seep through, thus the powers went to _you_, who had a young and adventurous mind, instead of your mother.

"Now, look for the Tablet of Alph. Now."

...

Bugsy panted. Before arriving at the previously unknown room, he had to defeat a bunch of Team Copper grunts.

"I'm finally here." He spotted the Gem of Will. He sent out his Heracross and commanded it to break the Gem.

_Good. I have foiled Team Copper's plans._

...

"T-the Tablet of Alph?!" Winter said. "Never heard of it!"

"Just because you've never heard of it, doesn't mean you can't look for it," Agatha told the Gym Leader of Mahogany coolly. "Or do you want Golbat to kill your boyfriend?"

Winter struggled with the decision, then nodded. She closed her eyes and tapped into her power, which was previously hidden. After ten minutes, her eyes fluttered open.

"Did you see it?" Agatha demanded eagerly.

Winter reluctantly nodded.

"Well, where is it?" Agatha demanded again.

"R-ruins of Alph..." Winter trailed off when she remembered what Bugsy had said.

_"Wallace! Please drop me off at the Ruins of Alph. I need to do something there."_

Winter let out a small gasp. Luckily, it went unheard. _Bugsy went there to destroy the Gems of Will, for sure! And... Team Copper knew it...! But that wasn't there actual goal! They wanted the Gems of Will, but they wanted it only to look for the Tablet of Alph! But what do they want with the Tablet of Alph...?_

"Cherlia!" Agatha shouted. "Go to the Ruins of Alph with Maylia! Look for the Tablet of Alph there!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Morty sent out his Misdreavus. "Shadow Ball!"

"Mil Mil!" Whitney shouted while releasing her Miltank. "Rollout!"

"Arbok! Poison Sting!" Agatha commanded.

Winter closed her eyes and sent a psychic message to Bugsy using her power. _Bugsy! Go to the room next to the one you're in and guard the Tablet of Alph! _

She then managed to struggle out of Agatha's grip and she sent out her Dewgong.

"Oh no, you don't!" Agatha yelled.

"That's _my_ line," Morty grumbled.

"Arbok, use Thunder Fang on that Dewgong!" Agatha commanded.

...

"We're Commanders Cherlia and Maylia," Maylia of Team Copper told the Walking Bug Pokémon Encyclopedia a.k.a Bugsy. "You want to stop us? Fat hope you have there!"

"Yeah," Cherlia agreed. "It's two-on-one, so you are at an obvious disadvantage."

"Two-on-one, you say? Actually, make it two-on-three!"

Suddenly, Volkner and Jasmine appeared.

"Nothing matters!" Cherlia sent out her Crobat. "Cross Poison! Aim at all of them!"

"That won't work on Steelix, which is a Steel-type, and Steel-types are _immune_ to Poison-type moves," Jasmine infomed Cherlia.

"Electivire! Use ThunderPunch!" Volkner commanded with his usual coolness.

"UWAH!" Maylia and Cherlia were tossed back by the impact of the attacks.

"Let's go join the others who are at Team Copper's HQ," Jasmine said.

The two males followed her out of the Ruins and ran back to Lavender.

...

"Dodge it and use Hail!" Winter said.

Agatha nearly burst from laughter. "Hail?! I thought you could do better than _that!_"

Winter smirked. _What would you know...?_

"What's with that superior look on your face?!" Agatha demanded.

"You thought I used Hail because I was stupid," Winter replied. "But actually, you're wrong. Here - if you don't believe me, I'll show you! Dewgong, Blizzard!"

_Blizzard, a move that is 100% accurate when there is Hail... A sound strategy..._ Pearl thought. He then reminded himself not to get distracted as he was battling a Team Copper Grunt. "Have a taste of this! Rayhiko, use Thunder Fang!" he yelled.

"WAAARGH~!" the Grunt shrieked as she was flung back while her Staryu lay unconscious on the ground.

Pearl licked his lips. _So far so goo..._ His "good" wasn't completed as he spotted Platinum who was about to be ambushed by Jackson, a Team Copper Commander. The love of Platinum's life leapt forward at high speed and shoved her out of the (dangerous) way.

"Missy, are you okay?" Pearl asked anxiously. "I saw that Copper Commander who was about to attack you..."

"Yes, I am okay," Platinum replied. "In fact," she added, "I was planning on doing battle with him."

Pearl nodded and stepped out of the way. _I hope this battle goes okay..._ he thought.

Meanwhile, Agatha and Winter were _still _doing battle against each other.

"I won't lose to the likes of you," Winter told the Boss of Team Copper.

"I won't let you win. Arbok!" Agatha shouted. "Rest to recover your health!"

Winter smirked; she had an idea to trap Agatha. "Dewgong, use Encore!"

Agatha's eyes widened. _Oh dear - I had gotten too desperate, and now I can't wake Arbok up, since I don't believe in using items on Pokémon, nor do I have that machine PokéCentres have. Oh dear!_ she thought.

The teenaged girl (definitely not Agatha) smirked (again). "My Dewgong used Encore, so your Arbok can only Rest now, since you don't believe in using items, don't you?" she said. "I believe this is what I call my signature checkmate move that I've been practising for heck knows how long. Dewgong, Ice Shard; then follow with Ice Beam!"

...

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt!" Jolteon was now Jackson's last Pokémon standing as Platinum's Pokémon wiped out the rest with a single move each.

"Dodge it and use Sunny Day!" Platinum told her Rapidash. "Now, use Flamethrower!"

Jackson let out a long and epic "noooooooooooooooo!" and fainted.

The holder of the eight Sinnoh Badges blinked. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"But of course!" Pearl said.

...

Yellow was in the midst of a battle against Sherila. "Chuchu! Use Thunderbolt on the Tentacruel!"

"Tentacruel, use Acid!" Sherila said.

As expected, Tentacruel was the last conscious Pokémon on Sherila's Team - the rest were KOed by Yellow's strong Pokémon.

"One more time, Chuchu!" Yellow's determination and strive to win came out of her in pools.

"WAK!" Sherila shouted as Tentacruel fainted. She gritted her teeth. "You bi-"

_SLAM!_

A Topshop shopping bag slammed into Sherila's head, causing her to faint from the impact.

"Don't you dare call such a sweet girl a bitch," Blue told the unconscious Sherila.

...

After Agatha's Arbok fainted, she sent out all her other Pokémon, but they were soon beaten down.

"Feel like surrendering?" Winter asked.

"Not yet," Agatha replied in a crazed manner. "I still have one more Pokémon. Come on out, Sableye!"

_Huh, so that was the Pokémon she didn't send out,_ Winter thought. "Dewgong, Aurora Beam!"

"Sableye, use Punishment!" Agatha said in a very creaky and drunken voice.

"What's with you?!" the Gym Leader of Mahogany shouted. "You're acting all drunk! Oh, it doesn't matter. Dewgong, use Icy Wind. Now, use Ice Shard!"

_Wow! She made use of Dewgong's Icy Wind to power up Ice Shard!_ Pearl thought while watching the ferocious battle.

"Sableye~! Faint Attack!" Agatha was still speaking in the drunken voice.

"KYAAAAH!" Luckily, Winter didn't injure herself too much when she fell.

"Who's the one who should be surrendering _now?!_" Agatha cackled while Pearl massaged his temples because of "evil people cackling".

Winter's eyes flashed dangerously. "I think it should be you."

"Eh?" Agatha and her Sableye were blasted into a wall by Dewgong's Waterfall. The evil two crashed into the wall, then flopped to the ground, leaving two huge imprints on the wall.

Everyone else - namely the Pokédex Owners, Gym Leaders, Elite Fours and Champions - gaped while Winter stood behind the smoke from the impact like it was a scene from a movie.

"Ugh..." Agatha stirred. "Fine. I'll disband Team Copper; otherwise you'll keep slamming me into walls. Also, the reason why I wanted the Tablet of Alph is so that I can re-write the story of the world, where no PokéMarts, Department Stores, or any item exists. Happy?!"

"Well, it would be a bit too hard to heal our Pokémon if we're nowhere near a PokéCentre," Red pointed out.

Winter was immersed in her thoughts, then cleared her throat. "Well, while I'm okay with that, it's still dangerous for you to be in this world. Same goes for your subordinates and Grunts." Her eyes flicked to the unconscious people she mentioned. "So I'll lock you in the Distortion World, while I'll get Falkner to give the rest a life sentence. Is that okay, bird-head?" she asked "bird-head".

The Elegant Master of Flying Pokémon nodded. "Of course."

...

**A/N: Wow! This chapter was where Winter really shone!**

**I must say, this chapter took me the longest and the most planning to complete, even though it isn't the longest.**

**(insert random name): Sir/Madam, Winter isn't a lightbulb.**

**You don't say.**

**Please review!**


	14. Zephyr Badge

Chapter 14: Zephyr Badge

**A/N: Hello everybody! I just came back from a conference with my colleagues. What was the topic? "The Epic-Logue - One Long Long Chapter or Splited Up Into Several Chapters". After a major discussion, we've decided to write it in several different chapters.**

**So here, we - Troller Team - bring to you this chapter...**

**(insert random name): Zephyr Badge**

...

_Two months after the epic battle at Team Copper's HQ..._

Pearl, Platinum, Paka and Uji were standing in Route 32, just outside the Union Cave. Diamond's leg was still recovering and thus couldn't join the PPPU quartret.

"Let's see..." Pearl said, once again fulfilling his duty as the journey's control tower and summarizer. "You defeated Winter, Clair, Jasmine, Chuck, Morty, Whitney and Bugsy... In fact, Falkner's the only Gym Leader in Johto you haven't challenged yet. Don't worry," he added. "I don't think he's super duper tough."

"I see..." Platinum frowned. "He specializes in Flying-type Pokémon right?"

"Yeah." Pearl nodded. "To counter, you should use your Froslass, Pachirisu and Empleon - since it resists Flying moves - to blow him down." The blond boy then paused to think. "However, you should keep your Froslass out when you do battle against his Skarmory, however, since it may knock her out with super-effective Steel moves."

Platinum nodded to show that she understood.

Paka let out a ear-splitting whistle. "Let the training... Begin!"

...

_At Pallet Town..._

Red, Blue, Green and Yellow were hanging out at Red's home. Yup, just the four of them. What were they doing? Double dating? Let's have a closer look.

"Hey," Blue said. "Guess what?"

"What?" the other three replied.

The Evolver grinned. "Bouncing Off The Walls, the new girl band, is performing live next week! Awesome!"

"Uh..." Red said. "... They wrote the song _Solo_, right?"

Blue and Green face-palmed, while Yellow struggled not to giggle at her boyfriend's a ultimate _denseness_.

"_Yes_, they wrote _Solo_, Red! It's their _album's name!_" Blue answered the dense PokéDex Owner with exasperation.

"Ah, I see." Red's eyes were cleared of the confusion. But the confusion soon came back. "What's _Solo_ based on?"

The blonde couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She laughed so hard she nearly fell off the couch. Tears soon streamed down her face due to the heavy laughter.

"_Solo_ is based on the Johto Idol, Mr Red," Blue said, sighing. "You know what the Johto Idol is, right?"

Red nodded. "Though I don't watch it."

Blue, who was usually calm, nearly exploded. "Then how would you understand what _Solo_ means?!"

...

_Three days later..._

"Mr Falkner!" Platinum shouted. "I-I'm here to challenge you for the Zephyr Badge!"

Falkner stepped out of the shadows. "I've been waiting for your challenge for two months," he informed Platinum. He pulled out a Pokéball. "C'mon, let's not delay. We shall do battle!"

Pearl, who was watching on the sidelines as usual, sweat-dropped. _He kinda sounds like Chuck, if you ask me,_ he thought.

Platinum sent out her Pachirisu, while Falkner sent out his Pidgeotto.

"Pachirisu, Attract that Pidgeotto!" Platinum cried. "And... Thunderbolt!"

"Whoa!" Falkner blinked. "That was fast. Then again, you do have twenty-three Badges with you. Get your next Pokémon ready. I'm counting on you, Noctowl!" He sent out his Noctowl.

"Pachirsu, take a breather! Go, Froslass!" Platinum said as she sent out her Froslass. Once again, she dominated the first move with Ice Shard, thus knocking Noctowl out.

"Wow, even Noctowl's down! Congrats!" Falkner said. His eyes then flashed dangerousAnd and he sent out his last Pokémon, Skarmory. He folded his arms. "This is where the _real_ battle starts."

...

The Kanto, Johto and Hoenn PokéDex Owners were gathered outside the Violet Gym. They were planning to celebrate Platinum earning twenty-four badges after she defeats Falkner.

"Platinum, Platinum..." they all chanted softly.

...

"I'm relying in you to defeat that Skarmory, Rapidash!" Platinum said. "Flamethrower!"

"Flamethrower's effect was halved, thanks to the Occa Berry that my Skarmory's holding," Falkner informed Platinum calmly. "Skarmory, Metal Sound!"

_Metal Sound... A move that lowers the foe's Special Defense..._ Pearl thought, analyzing the battle.

"Skarmory, now use Air Cutter!" Falkner commanded.

"Eek!" Platinum cringed as Rapidash was thrown backwards. _So that was his strategy! He wanted to lower Rapidash's Special Defense so that Air Cutter, a Special move, would inflict more damage!_ she thought in horror.

"Skarmory, lay Spikes down on the floor!" Falkner shouted.

Platinum gritted her teeth. "There must be a way to overcome thus obstacle..." she muttered.

Falkner heard her mutter. "I'm afraid not. I've distanced you and me, so your Fire attacks will most likely miss me. However, distance is not a problem for me! Skarmory, time to increase the pace with Air Slash!"

The situation was bad on Platinum's side because her Rapidash was flung right onto the Spikes due to Air Slash.

Falkner placed his hands on his hips. "Why don't you just give up? Rapidash can't take another blow, while Skarmory is still fairly healthy. It it'd be in top form if you hadn't used Flamethrower, but luckily there was the Occa Berry..."

"Give up?! I'd never do that!" Platinum was aghast. "Rapidash, now's the time we've been waiting for! Fire Blast away!"

"Whoa!"

"That's it! Don't hold back!" Platinum encouraged her Rapidash.

_BAM!_

Skarmory was down, which meant that Platinum won.

"Congrats, Platinum," Falkner said, handing her the Zephyr Badge.

Platinum cheerfully pinned the Badge onto her muffler.

"That means you have twenty-four badges, huh?" Falkner said idly.

Platinum nodded happily.

"Good for you! Good luck," Falkner said. He looked at the window. "You have company out there."

Platinum bowed. "Thank you for the match!" she said before hurrying outside.

Pearl, Paka and Uji walked out and saw the PokéDex Owners all gathered outside.

"Congratulations, Platinum!" Blue roared as she tossed streamers and balloons at Platinum.

Gold joined in the tossing game and tossed a bangle to her. He then tossed another one to Pearl.

"Hmm?" Platinum said.

"That's a bangle with the ultimate skills for your starters to learn," Crystal explained. "Your Empoleon is to learn Hydro Cannon, Pearl's Chimhiko Blast Burn and Dia's Wig Frenzy Plant."

"Whoa." Platinum passed out.

Pearl caught her bridal style.

...

**A/N: Yay for Platinum earning the Zephyr Badge and for the Haughty hint! Whoo!**

**Please review.**


	15. Bouncing Off The Walls LIVE

Chapter 15: Bouncing Off The Walls LIVE

**A/N: Yeah! Bouncing Off The Walls, that girl band I formed (but I'm not a member, duh) in one of the chapters - Chapter Five I think - finally make their debut live! LOL I'm so happy!**

...

_2 weeks later..._

Platinum wiped the sweat off her brow. She _finally_ got her Empoleon to master the Ultimate Water-type attack, the Hydro Cannon. Pearl was just as elated as she was, as his Chimhiko managed to learn the Ultimate Fire-type attack, the Blast Burn.

Paka and Uji clapped. "Congrats, you two!" they said in unison.

The (other) two had different reactions. Platinum bowed, while Pearl blushed faintly and mumbled, "Thanks."

Pearl bit his lip. _I think it's time... To tell her... To be a man..._ he thought.

"Hmm? Pearl, what's wrong?" Platinum asked the boy who think it's time to do something. "You're unusually quiet today."

Pearl sucked up his courage and said, "Listenmissyineedtotalktoyouisthatokay?"

Platinum blinked. "Come again?"

He nearly screamed, but then realised it was his own darn fault for not articulating properly. "Listen, Missy, I need to talk to you. Is that okay?" he said with exaggerated slowness.

Platinum blinked, but then nodded.

Pearl glanced at Paka and Uji. "In private, perhaps...?" he suggested in a slightly... How should I put this...? _Shy manner._

"Ah, okay, we get it," Uji said, he grabbed Paka's arm. "Let's go and give the lovebirds some privacy..."

"L-l-lovebirds?!" Platinum cried, blushing heavily.

"Um... Missy?" Pearl said.

She nodded and hurried to follow Pearl to a more private place.

Which was his hotel room.

"D-don't get the wrong idea, Missy," Pearl stammered. "I-if you wanna talk in your room too, it's fine with me. As long as you don't-"

"It's okay." Platinum gave Pearl a sincere smile. "I'm okay."

Pearl took a deep breath. "I..." Darn, he blasted couldn't go on.

_Shoot, I have the backbone of a Weedle, which doesn't even have a backbone... I think,_ he thought. _C'mon, you idiotic son of a Frontier Brain! You did CPR for her, so why can't you tell her _that_?! Stop being a pussy and start being a man!_

Platinum gave him a strange look. "..."

"I..." Pearl couldn't go on.

_I should tell him,_ Platinum decided. "Ireallylikeyoupearlmorethanafriendbutitsokayifyou dontlikemeback," she said at one go.

Somehow, Pearl heard every word clearly. His heart nearly blew up with happiness. He leaned forward... So close, he could count her lashes.

There. Their lips connected.

...

Winter's POV

I was sitting in my Gym, thinking about the battle over the Mini Satellite Copper Dish or whatever it was called. Come to think of it, we escaped because of a spacial warp, didn't we? Then was Palkia there?

Wait a minute. I switched off the TV so I could think without the Korean soap opera noise blasting at me, interrupting my thoughts.

Where was I? Oh, right! No... The funny thing is that I don't think it was Palkia outside the window.

...

After they broke the kiss, Platinum gasped a bunch of... gibberish. Which was understandable since she was absolutely shocked by everything that happened.

Pearl looked at the floor awkwardly. "Say, how about we catch lunch, hang around then watch Bouncing Off The Walls make their debut live?" he suggested awkwardly.

Platinum opened and closed her mouth, yet no sound came out. Just incomprehensible squeaks.

"Actually, I'd take it as a yes," Pearl said quickly.

Platinum smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

...

Still Winter's POV

I got up, walked to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of lemonade. Yes, there was a kitchen in my Gym, cuz... I don't know. To get myself something to eat/drink while waiting for (non-existent) challengers. Well, practically non-existent.

I really, _really_ needed the lemonade cuz I just had what I call a "moment of truth". It's basically the moment I realise something (NOT being an idiot, as Aaron sometimes likes to say!).

I realised...

_Breathe, idiot..._

I realised...

_Breathe, or what would your new Gym Trainers think?! You've just hired them; don't give them the wrong impression of yourself!_

I realised...

That the one outside the window was Dialga.

...

Blue sauntered into Red's living room, where her fellow Pokédex Owners (except the DPP trio, who had other reasons for being absent; some were recovering from a leg injury while some were on a romantic date, or such...) were seated around, being emo/silent (Green and Silver), absolutely _dense_ (Red), being generally wonderful (Yellow), making a lot of noise (Gold, Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire) and (or?) chiding (Crystal).

"Guess what?" the lass blasted from her mouth.

"Just cut to the chase," Green said lazily.

"We're gonna watch Bouncing Off The Walls perform live for _the very first time!_" the Viridian Gym Leader's girlfriend gushed excitedly.

"Huh?" Red said. "Bouncing Off The Walls is gonna perform live _for the very first time_, or we're gonna watch Bouncing Off The Walls perform live _for the very first time?_"

"Both are correct!" beamed Blue.

"..." said the rest.

"Wait," Gold said, "what about Dia, Pearl and Platinum? Remember the last time we went to have fun somewhere without them?"

"Oh, right," Blue giggled. "Dia's gonna watch on TV while Pearl and Platinum - the _adorable _couple- have already gotten their tickets, so you don't have to worry!"

All-

No, _most _of their jaws dropped. Guess whose didn't?

"T-they're an _item?!_" Sapphire choked out. "T-that's great! If only Winona and Wallace got back together already..."

...

It's still Winter's POV

"It had to be Dialga," I kept chanting to myself.

"Miss Winter, what's wrong?"

Startled, I turned around. "Oh, nothing's wrong, Diana," I assured one of my Gym Trainers, Skier Diana. "I'm just... thinking."

"Glad to hear that." Skier Diana gave me a cheeky grin before heading back to her position to await the challengers.

Anyway, it had to be Dialga who rescued us, since it was a time warp, not a space one. We were transported a few weeks into the future, where we had to deal with Team Copper a final time. If it were just a spacial warp, I probably wouldn't have discovered this amazing ability... Oh, whatever. I was just so confused.

But never mind my confusion - I had better (worse?) things to fret about. For example, my upcoming performance! Eek! Eek! Eek! I bet everyone's looking forward to Solo...

_ALL MY LIFE I-_

"Hello?" I said, picking up the call.

"Winter? It's me - Whitney!"

"Oh, hey, Whitney!" I greeted. "What's up?"

"The sky," Whitnye joked. "JK," she added. "It's just... The other girls are ready and we're gonna crash into your place to prepare."

Great! We, Bouncing Off The Walls, were going to rehearse and my place.

"Gym or house?" I asked.

"Gym. We'll be there in - say - an hour."

"You'd better be." I hung up.

...

"What?" Blue asked Sapphire. "You mean Fortree Gym Leader Winona and Hoenn League Champion Wallace? They broke up and not going to get back together anytime soon?"

"Yeah." Sapphire looked upset. "It's so tragic..."

Soon, the two girls started chattering about how they could force Wallace and Winona, the two W's, to get back together. As crazy as it sounds, _Sapphire_ - the legendary tomboy of Littleroot Town, Hoenn - was actually _gossiping._ Then again, she was kinda girly at heart.

"Once girls start, they never stop," Gold hissed to Silver with a huge grin plastered on his face. Gold's, not Silver's.

"Yeah. Tell me about it," Silver told Gold, thinking about his night with Lyra. Not that he did anything to Lyra. Or did he? As far as Gold was concerned, Silver could have an inner pervert or something.

The thought of Silver's "inner pervert" suddenly coursed through the Breeder's mind. "Hey, Mr Emo, did you do... _anything_... to... with... Lyra?"

Mr Emo's eyes bugged open. "What makes you think I did anything?" he replied hotly, which was pretty rare. "I just slept with her, big nuts."

Red coughed. "Uh, Silver, that sounded _really wrong_, you know," he mumbled. "The 'big nuts' part."

"Huh?" Silver looked befuddled. "But I meant to say 'big deal'!"

Gold started ROFLing (Rolling On the Floor Laughing). "Haha! So Silver has an inner pervert!"

There was something everyone should (must) know about Silver - never, _ever,_ get him angry. He's like a Tauros on a rampage once he gets steaming mad.

"'Inner pervert'?!" Emerald said. "More like 'inner Tauros'!"

...

Normal POV

Flannery gulped while fanning herself. "Bet you two PokéDollars that everyone's looking forward to Solo."

"We all agree, so no two PokéDollars for you," Winter replied.

Winona - who seemed to be the mother of the group even though it was Winter who came up with the idea of the band - sighed. "Look, can we just focus on the rehearsing and not worry what the crowd's looking forward to?"

...

_Three hours later at 8pm..._

Platinum sat next to Pearl and looked expectingly at the stage, as though she wanted Bouncing Off The Walls to suddenly explode from backstage and start singing Solo even though the performance wasn't to begin until 8.30pm.

Pearl laughed when he saw his new girlfriend all hyped up. "What?" he teased. "Getting your knickers into a twist already even though it's far from beginning?"

"Sorry," she replied. "I'm just really looking forward to it."

"Tell me about it," Pearl muttered. Louder, he said, "Did you know? When many people heard of Bouncing Off The Walls, they all thought it was a _boy band?_"

"Yeah!" a loud voice boomed.

The new couple turned around and saw their senior, Blue (and a bunch of seniors).

"And ya know what else?" the girl in the red skirt continued. "Bouncing Off The Walls w purposely came up with a boy-band-like name to fool people?"

Pearl and Platinum blinked. "On purpose?" they said simultaneously.

"Jynx, you owe me a soda," Pearl told Platinum, who looked extremely confused.

"Later, Pearl..." she muttered.

_Tee hee! They're such a kawaii couple!_ Blue thought with a grin.

"Hello," said the announcer. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for! Today, for the very first time, Bouncing Off The Walls is going to perform live for your eyes to see and ears to hear!"

Cue the applause.

"Now! Bouncing Off The Walls, it's show time!" The announcer, who was the Goldenrod Radio director, stepped off the stage.

There was a puff of smoke, and then Candice started singing the opening of their latest song, 'Ever Meant to be Mine'.

"I'm having fun now, cuz the dull side looks blah," Candice sang. "I'm gonna paint my nails, then do my hair, so that I can impress him."

Winona hit the pre-chorus or whatever it was called. "Let's see how you'll play-ay-ay, when he's away-ay-ay, with me! Oh!"

This time, all of them sang, "Oh, stop your crazy whining right now, 'cause it's true. He was never meant to be yours. Oh. You're acting like a fat b*tch going mad. I'm sorry I had to take him away. But it's true - the boy is ever meant to be mi-i-ine. Woah oh oh oh oh."

After 'Ever Meant to be Mine' ended (which was later), Winter started singing another song, titled 'I Refuse', " Woah oh oh. Woah oh oh. Woah oh oh."

"You used to actually talk to me-e," sang Maylene. "And I used to reply with a joke. You'd then laugh and ruffle my hair."

"I had liked it," continued Winter. "But now, I knew this was a fling. To you, that is. 'Why, why?' was all you said to me when I packed. Because..."

"To you, this was a fling," the entire Bouncing Off The Walls sang.

"Woah oh, woah oh," Whitney sang.

"Nothing real, nothing serious." This time, they formed a circle. "You even said it into my face."

"My face, my face, yeah!" Phoebe nearly yelled.

"And a Giraffarig doesn't change it's spots! And later if you apologise..."

"I refuse," Whitney sang.

Right after Bouncing Off The Walls ended 'I Refuse', the crowd screamed at them to sing 'Solo', which was their huge hit.

"Solo solo!" Winter started. "Gimme a five, and gimme more! Solo solo! Let's dance and sing and start this thing."

It was Phoebe's turn. "It's the Johto Idol, where they sing their best. Having to write a song is no easy feat, so let's encourage them. Having to sing in front of a crowd is no easy feat - let's make them feel better. Having to sing alone is no easy feat, but is not that what it's all about?"

"Solo solo!" the band and the crowd sang. "Gimme a five and gimme more! Solo solo! Let's dance and sing and start this thing. Solo solo! Turn on the TV, and say 'Hey hey hey!'. Solo solo! Let's eat popcorn and drink some Coke!"

Misty started the second verse. "Nerves piled up high," she sang. "They shiver with fear, excitement and anticipation, wondering what the judges will think. And it's not just the song, it's also how well groomed the singer is."

Flannery continued, "So they dress up well to impress everyone. No matter how hard they try, only one can win. No matter how well they sing, only one shall emerge victorious~!"

"Solo solo! Gimme a five and gimme more! Solo solo! Let's dance and sing and start this thing! Solo solo! Turn on the TV and say 'hey hey hey!'. Solo solo! Let's eat popcorn and drink some Coke."

"The finalist walks onstage," Winona crooned. "She wonders if she'll win. She wonders if she'll lose. She then reminds herself that she must try her best. She then emerges victorious."

"Solo solo! Gimme a five and gimme more! Solo solo! Let's dance and sing and start this thing! Solo solo! Turn on the TV and say 'hey hey hey!' Solo solo! Let's eat popcorn and drink some Coke!"

They repeated the chorus one more time, then the performance was over.

"Wow! What a wild and wonderful performance!" the announcer said. "Thank you, Bouncing Off The Walls!"

...

**A/N: This is my longest chapter. Actually, I skipped some parts of "Ever Meant to be Mine" and "I Refuse" cuz I was kinda running out of time. But "Solo" is complete.**

**I think "Solo" is the best song I wrote, in my opinion. Tell me yours through a review!"**


	16. Even Morty Freaks Out

Chapter 16: Even Morty Freaks Out

**A/N: Final chapter, then maybe I'll write a (different) supernatural story. That's just an idea, so don't get your boxers/panties into a twist. JK JK.**

...

_10 months later, right after the HeartGold/SoulSilver arc..._

Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine (who returned to Johto ten months ago), Winter and Clair were hanging out at the Lake of Rage, since it was their vacation week to chillax.

"...And can you believe it? They have _so freakin'_ much hair!" Winter said, showing everyone photos of her newly-born twin brothers.

"They're so cute!" Whitney squealed. "I bet they'll grow up to be two extremely cute guys!"

Whitney was getting way over-excited and over-eager (as usual), noted by the rest of the Johto Gym Leaders. And it was just over a couple of babies. Okay, so they were cute and all, but still.

"Do they make a din at night?" Clair asked Winter.

"Yup," Winter replied. "In fact, my dad was fined for noise pollution by the Violet Police last week. Plus, they poo a lot, so I always try to escape to my Gym to be bored and bored and bored."

Falkner seemed confused. "But yesterday, you posted on Facebook that that was the last time you'd ever change diapers, since babies poo nuclear crud," he said.

"My mum forced me to..." the Mahogany Gym Leader mumbled. "They fart like heck too." She shuddered.

Just then, someone coughed.

...

A few hours back

?'s POV

I coughed. I had faced off Dialga and won, since I'd been hit by a Roar of Time before, so one could say I was immune. My arthritic fingers trembled as I latched onto a Pokéball which held my Swinub. Darn, my old age was really catching up with me.

I was in the Sinjoh Ruins, trying to head over to Mahogany, so that I could talk to _her_ about _that thing._

...

Normal POV

Eight heads turned to look for the source of the cough, which came from behind them. And who should stand there but...

"PRYCE!" Whitney, Falkner, Bugsy, Morty (wow!), Chuck (double wow!), Jasmine (triple wow!) and Clair yelled.

Winter blinked, looking confused. "Pryce... You mean the ex Gym Leader of Mahogany before I took over?" she wondered. "I heard he went missing at the Pokémon League five years ago... But anyway, why're you guys so freaked out?"

"Because..." Falkner's voice was shaky, so he cleared his throat then started again. "Because he... Pryce... led the attack on the Pokémon League five years ago... He led Team Rocket as the Masked Man, who terrorized people and kidnapped children to do his evil work..."

"Huh?" Winter said. "I thought _Giovanni_ was the boss of Team Rocket?"

Bugsy shrugged, his face gaunt. "Well, Pryce... Since you're here... What about a battle? To avenge the Pokémon League. The vengeance the rest of us sought five years ago that was meant to be."

"Wait." Pryce held out a (shaking) hand. "I'm not here to terrorize you all. In fact, I'm here to right the wrong I did... And to officially entrust that girl there-" He pointed at Winter. "-my Gym... Mahogany's Gym, since I'm getting old and need to take the backseat now."

"Finally you realised you're getting old," Whitney muttered. "You should've realised that about fourteen years ago."

Pryce ignored her, which people tended to do. "In fact, I'm thinking of moving to Snowpoint - which is in Sinnoh - to finally have a break." He walked towards them and shook their hands. "Thank you!" he declared. "Thank you for the many years we've had together. I wish you all the best." With that, he walked off.

"..." everyone (didn't) said/say.

"I can't believe he was once evil," Winter said shakily. "The way he acted earlier was like a gentleman!'

"You're telling me," Morty mumbled distantly.

_FIN_

...

**A/N: I know this was short, but I was stuck for ideas. Oh well. **

**So, this is finally the end of this Team Copper saga. How did you guys like the Pryce returned thing and the nuclear poo stuff? Had to wreck my brains to come up with those.**

**Pleaze review!**


End file.
